C'est Fini
by Lily-Nora
Summary: Mon nom est Célia Rosier. Il doit vous sembler familier, c'est normal mon frère était un Mangemort. Alors comme tous les sorciers vous me voyez du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je vous en prie, soyez les premiers à découvrir que, ce n'est pas le cas
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir ! Me voilà de retour pour une FanFiction sur un OC vivant au temps des Maraudeurs ! Cette fic traitera surtout de la montée en puissance de Voldemort à cet époque et son effet sur Poudlard, notamment chez les Serpents. J'y ai rajouté un peu d'histoire d'amour histoire de mettre un peu de piment. J'ai tâché de respecter au maximum l'univers de J. K. Rowling à qui nous devons Harry Potter ! Je pense que tout est dit, en tout cas moi je n'ai rien à ajouter donc je vous laisse lire et si possible me laisser votre jugement une fois que cela sera fait !_

_Lily- Nora._

**C'est fini.**

_**Prologue**_

_Décembre 1977 :_

Toutes les idées avec lesquelles on m'avait éduquées se sont effondrées devant mes yeux. Elles ont révélées leurs vrais visages pleins de vices et de cruauté. Je ne savais plus que penser. C'est sans doute pour ça que je me retrouvais le lendemain dans la forêt interdite à trois heures du matin, marchant sans but précis comme une illuminée.

Mes fines chaussures laissaient passer les épines des ronces sur lesquelles je marchais ainsi que l'eau des flaques que je ne pouvais éviter. Mon uniforme de Poudlard, lui, était en aussi piteux état que mes souliers couverts de boue. Les manches de mon chemisier autrefois blanc étaient à présent couvertes de mousse et de quelques gouttes de sang dues aux griffures que les basses branches des arbres de la forêt ont eu le privilège de me donner. Ma jupe était trouée par endroit et ma robe de sorcière avec le célèbre blason des Serpentards avait tout bonnement disparue. A croire que tout le monde, même les objets, cherchaient à me fuir!

Au loin, j'entendis des sabots battant le sol, s'éloignant lentement. Du à un groupe de centaures sans doute. J'espérais en vain qu'ils me retrouvent et qu'on me dissuade de mes funestes pensées. Mais ce serait aussi le chemin qui me forcerait à affronter la réalité. Et honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à délibérer pour élire entre cette dernière et ma brusque fin qu'elle serait la solution la plus terrible pour moi. M'écroulant une énième fois suite à une racine que je n'avais pas réussi à distinguer dans l'obscurité, je tâchais de ne pas craquer.

Si j'avais eu ma baguette, j'aurais depuis longtemps lancer un sort pour m'indiquer le chemin le plus court pour les chutes les plus proches. Mais idiote comme je l'étais, je l'avais perdue, me retrouvant comme une moldue à suivre un mince cours d'eau espérant qu'il me conduirait dans la bonne direction. Ce qui serait sans doute arrivé si je n'avais pas abandonné à cause de l'épuisement et de mes nerfs à vifs. Quel pathétique tableau que je formais!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là à pleurnicher sur mon sort mais cela du être long car mes jambes engourdies par le froid ne ressentaient plus l'eau glacée qui trempait mes chaussettes en laine grise. Même mon souffle avait presque cessé de former la fumée caractérisant sa température supérieure à celle de l'air de cette fraîche nuit de décembre. Mes doigts crispés prirent plusieurs minutes pour se déplier et lentement alors que les fins rayons de l'aurore venaient chatouiller mon nez j'agrippai la plante mauve sur laquelle mon coude avait préalablement reposé, arrachant la pauvre fougère dans mon geste.

Je connaissais cette plante violette. Fanatique de botanique il aurait été idiot que j'eus oublié le plus puissant poison d'Europe de l'Ouest. Une seule feuille en contenait suffisamment pour tuer une classe entière tellement il était concentré. Une mort rapide, discrète dont même le plus puissant sorcier ne saurait réagir suffisamment prestement pour la stopper. Une mort qui n'avait rien à envier à une chute de plus de trente mètres. Absolument rien.

Alors, avec courage, j'ouvris un peu ma bouche et engouffrai une des feuilles givrées dans celle- ci. Et je mâchai cette plante. Infecte. Et même si je ne sentis pas le poison s'infiltrer dans mon sang pour gagner mon coeur, le dernier battement de celui- ci résonna dans ma tête tandis que je lâchais mon dernier souffle, faisant voler une dernière fois une feuille glacée sur le sol.


	2. Chapitre Premier

_Bonsoir !_

_Après quelques jours d'attente, je vous publie ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que mon prologue. D'ailleurs je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui ont eu le courage de m'envoyer une review. Merci, cela fait toujours plaisir et j'espère avoir également votre avis sur ce passage. Pour les autres et bien, je vous remercie déjà de lire mon histoire, c'est déjà un grand honneur si vous la suivez jusqu'à sa fin ! Bon, je m'égare là. Ce chapitre va surout servir à vous présentez les personnages et l'ambiance générale de cette FanFiction. D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. _

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

**C'est fini.**

**_Chapitre Premier._**

_Septembre 1972 :_

« Ne sois pas si collante, Célia ! » rouspéta Evan en dégageant sa main de la mienne d'un geste brusque. « Tu entres à Poudlard, enfin ! Tu as passé l'âge que l'on te tienne la main ! »

Mon frère avait sans doute raison mais là, dans le couloir bondé du Poudlard Express, tirant une valise aussi lourde que moi entourée de personnes que je ne connaissais ni de Morgane ni de Merlin, je n'en étais plus très sure. C'est pourquoi je suivis mon frère jusqu'à son compartiment, un peu essoufflée bien que je tâchais de ne pas le montrer. Je ne devais jamais, à aucun moment, déshonorer ma famille.

Soupirant, mon frère prit ma valise et la disposa près de la sienne, au- dessus des banquettes rouges du train. Il m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui et fier de ses amis, me présenta son camarade de dortoir dont il me parlait si souvent dans ses lettres.

« William, je t'avais parlé de ma soeur. Célia, voici le digne héritier des Mulciber.

- Enchantée.

- De même, répondit évasivement le garçon assis en face de moi. Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Demanda- t- il à mon frère. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête en soupirant. Et moi, complètement angoissée je regardais défiler le paysage tandis que le train démarrait. Je m'intéressais de nouveau à la conversation lorsque j'entendis une voix qui ne m'était pas familière. Un autre garçon s'était joint à nous sans que je le remarque. Fouillant dans ma mémoire je réussis à mettre un nom sur son visage. Regulus Black, le benjamin d'Orion Black. Il du se rendre compte que je le fixais car il me sourit discrètement avant de retourner raconter son récit.

« Oui, c'est bien vrai. Mais honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu filer aussi facilement avec lui. Quelqu'un au ministère les a sûrement couvert, quelqu'un de haut placé pour que ma famille ne puisse pas les rattraper.

- Un traître à son sang sûrement... Son père doit être furieux ! Moi, dès sa mauvaise attitude à Poudlard je l'aurais enfermée dans sa chambre et lui aurait bien fait comprendre qui commande, ragea Mulciber.

- Il l'aurait sûrement fait mais il ne se doutait de rien si tu veux mon avis, remarqua Evan.

- Et puis qui douterait d'elle ? Avec la soeur qu'elle a, on ne doute pas de sa famille ! Déclara Mulciber.

- Il n'empêche que ça me donne des frissons. Si tout le monde devenait comme ça... souligna Evan.

- Alors le monde court à sa perte, termina Regulus. Andromeda fait vraiment honte aux Sang- Purs. »

Les garçons étaient partis faire le plein de confiseries et j'en profitais pour revêtir mon nouvel uniforme où pour l'instant aucune marque d'une quelconque maison n'apparaissait. Même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que j'irai à Serpentard. Cela faisait des décennies que les Rosier passaient par cette maison. Mais plus que par tradition familiale, je voulais être dans cette maison pour ne pas subir la colère de mes parents.

Andromeda Black s'était enfuie car elle avait décidée d'épouser un Sang- de- Bourbe et cela faisait polémique depuis plusieurs jours sans que jamais personne n'arrive à s'y faire. Cela m'avait rappelé que son cousin Sirius, le frère aîné de Regulus, était allé à la maison Gryffondor l'année dernière lors de sa répartition. En plus de la Beuglante qu'il avait reçu, ses parents avaient du lui passer un sacré savon. Non, ils lui ont passer un savon. Evan me l'avait confirmé un soir alors que nos parents étaient à une soirée pendant les vacances d'été. Ces derniers n'auraient jamais permis une telle discussion sous leur toit. Et d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas besoin d'en parler avec eux car je ne doutais pas de leur avis sur ce sujet tabou.

Ils considéraient ça comme un affront à leurs idéologies. A nos idéologies, rectifiais- je. Et ce serait sans doute légitime de les qualifier capables de me jeter quelques sortilèges peu recommandables pour me dissuader de quitter le droit chemin, adeptes de la magie noire qu'ils sont. Mais je n'avais pas à m'en faire, j'avais beau être très obstinée et parfois les taquiner sur des sujets sensibles comme lorsque j'avais appelé Maman l'elfe de maison Hida, j'avais des limites et je connaissais bien les leurs. Fraterniser avec des Sang- de- Bourbes les dépassaient de quelques milliers de kilomètres. Au moins.

J'avais fini de me changer depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand les garçons revinrent avec des chocogrenouilles. J'en volai une à mon frère et partis faire un tour pour qu'ils puissent à leur tour revêtir leur uniforme. Je croisais dans un couloir la fiancée de Lucius Malefoy qui entrait en dernière année. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à ses soeurs qui elles auraient pu être jumelles, physiquement. Mais je devais admettre qu'elle était belle, même si elle avait cet air glacial permanent. Ce qui la rendait encore plus fière je suppose.

J'aimerais lui ressembler, pensais- je en me rafraîchissant le visage aux toilettes. Avec mes lisses cheveux noirs et mon regard gris je devais avoir l'air d'un cadavre à côté d'elle. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, au moins ma famille ne comprend aucun traître à son sang. Quand je voulus regagner le compartiment je rencontrais en chemin Sirius riant avec d'autres Gryffondors que je ne connaissais pas. Quand il m'aperçut, je lui fis un mince signe de tête et repartis. Bien qu'il défie souvent nos coutumes et les bonnes manières, il restait toujours un Black. Sa famille ne l'avait pas renié donc je pouvais encore le saluer bien que vu ses amis, il valait mieux ne pas trop l'afficher.

En effet, mon frère m'avait affirmé qu'avec ses camardes de maison, ils s'amusaient à jouer des tours aux membres de ma future maison. Evan les haïssaient mais comme il avait tendance à se vexer pour un rien, je jugerais bien par moi- même si ces quatre farceurs méritaient vraiment cette hostilité.

Quand le train arriva en gare, je suivis machinalement Regulus jusqu'aux barques. Nous restâmes silencieux même si l'ambiance n'était pas gênante. Seulement, c'était tellement fantastique de se retrouver à Poudlard pour la première fois. Du lac nous pûmes distinguer les calèches qui conduisaient les autres élèves à l'école de sorcellerie. Le château était illuminé comme un sapin de Noël et ma comparaison me révéla que même ici on cherchait à vous surprendre pour mieux vous discipliner. Manipulation, manipulation... Je pensais l'avoir quittée en arrivant ici.

Je pensais en avoir fini avec l'hypocrisie des bals de charité où me traînaient mes parents ces cinq dernières années. Mais il semblerait qu'ici aussi je devrais jouer à la petite fille Rosier parfaite. Cela n'avait presque rien d'étonnant à vrai dire. Je me demandais si j'arriverais à me faire de véritables amis comme Sirius. Quand je voyais ceux que ma famille surnommait ainsi je pensais plutôt à collaborateurs. Dans les autres maisons c'est si simple mais ce serait si décevant d'atterrir dans l'une d'elles d'un autre côté.

Que la vie est compliquée ! Monter toutes les marches du sous- sol au rez- de- chaussée mit plus de temps que prévu car une élève réussi à être épuisée dès les quatre premières. On nous fit un sermon sur la bonne conduite et un discours pour les quelques abrutis qui n'avaient jamais entendu parlé de Poudlard. Rapidement, le professeur MacGonagall nous appela un à un et nous fûmes tous répartis, après la stupide chanson du Choixpeau. Ce fut sans surprise que Regulus alla à Serpentard, tout comme une fille rousse du nom de Holly Bonham.

Une empotée nommée Eliza Jorkins, celle qui s'était à moitié écroulée dans les escaliers et qui devait être aussi cruche que sa soeur Bertha, arriva à Poufsouffle, et ce qui sembla être son amie Anna Moroz alla à Serdaigle. Un garçon du nom de Frank Londubat atterrit à Gryffondor ce qui en disait long sur sa santé mentale d'après un certain Alfred Nott. Mieux valait atterrir là- bas que de faire comme Andromeda mais bon, Alfred ne semblait pas attendre d'objections ou de débats... Peu de temps après, comme pour Nott qui se dirigeait vers la table des Serpents je passais sous le Choixpeau.

Bien que l'on m'avait prévenue, entendre sa voix dans ma tête me fit légèrement sursauter.

« _Une Rosier, pas vrai ? Vous au moins, vous ne me posez pas de problèmes pour vous répartir. Ce sera donc..._ SERPENTARD! »

Souriante je remis le Choixpeau au professeur et sous les applaudissements de ma maison, je m'assis à côté de Regulus et j'eus juste le temps de voir la mine dégoûtée de Sirius en passant devant sa table. Bizarrement, pour les autres répartitions à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor les trois applaudissaient et pour Serpentard il n'y avait qu'elle. Les Lions avaient rallié ces maisons à leur cause, ce qui était évident vu le nombre croissant de Sang- de- Bourbes qui arrivaient à l'école chaque année.

Après qu'une certaine Alice Tybins fut répartie à Gryffondor sous le regard méprisant de notre table, le directeur Albus Dumbeldore se leva et commença son récit de bienvenue. Je ne sais pas pour les autres tables mais la mienne ne semblait pas l'écouter, mieux on le parodiait. Il faut dire que ce sorcier, bien que puissant puisqu'il avait réussi à vaincre Grindelwald en 1945, affichait pleinement son amour pour les nés- moldus comme ils les appelaient. Voilà pourquoi, mes parents rageaient chaque année contre le ministère lorsque nous apprenons qu'il restait toujours directeur malgré les efforts des plus hautes familles sorcière de Grande- Bretagne. Dumbeldore devait jouer sa popularité de sorcier brillant à mon avis. Manipulation...

« Chers élèves, nouveaux et anciens, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année d'apprentissage à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous présenter nos nouveaux professeurs: Mrs Sinistra pour l'Astronomie et la jeune Mrs Bibine pour la discipline de Vol sur Balai. »

De faibles applaudissements se firent entendre et j'entendis un bref sifflement de la table des Poufsouffles qui fit rougir la jeune professeur de Vol sur Balai qui, il fallait l'avouer, était plutôt jolie. Le directeur se racla la gorge et poursuivit:

« Enfin, je tiens à préciser aux nouveaux, quoique les anciens devraient se mettre également cette idée en tête, que le règlement est affiché devant le bureau de Mr Rusard, notre concierge et qu'il faut le respecter, notamment concernant l'interdiction de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Sur ce, chers élèves je vous souhaite une excellente année scolaire parmi nous ! Bon appétit ! »

Et d'un frappement de main, les plats dorés disposés sur la table se remplirent de mets. Des sons d'exclamation se firent entendre des autres tables, sans doute des premières années qui n'avaient jamais vu de la magie. Ayant faim depuis l'épisode des barques, je me servis de la salade et tendis le plat à Holly, la rousse de tout à l'heure en face de moi. Alors qu'elle finissait sa salade de pâtes au saumon je lui demandais:

« Dis- moi Holly, tu es la descendante de Mangouste Bonham, le fondateur de l'hôpital ? »

Mon interlocutrice leva ses yeux verts de son aciette et acquiesça puis déclara, narquoise:

« Et toi, tu es la soeur d'Evan Rosier, n'est- ce pas ?

- C'est exact. »

Elle me tendit alors sa main que je pris et dit d'un air ravi:

« Dans ce cas, ravie de te rencontrer. Excuse- moi mais je ne semble pas avoir aussi bonne mémoire que toi. Quel est ton nom ?

- Célia. Tu as des frères et soeurs ?

- Malheureusement non, je suis fille unique. »

Regulus rigola à mes côtés et, désignant son frère du regard, il lui confie:

« Crois- moi, tu ne manques rien.

- J'ai effectivement entendu parler de l'attitude de ton frère à Poudlard l'année dernière. C'est... Surprenant. »

Le frère de Sirius hocha la tête puis haussa les épaules:

« S'il veut gâcher sa vie, c'est son problème. »

Holly et moi ne rajoutâmes rien tellement Regulus semblait déverser sa déception envers son frère dans cette phrase. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour lui et si j'avais été plus démonstrative je l'aurais pris dans mes bras. Mais ce n'était pas le cas alors tandis qu'il discutait Quiddicth avec Alfred Nott, je parlais avec Holly de le nouvelle boutique de vêtements qui avait ouvert à Londres sur le Chemin de Traverse. Celui de Madame Guipure.

Le dîner terminé, nous dûmes suivre nos préfets pour arriver dans notre salle commune, aux cachots. La lueur verte que nous procurait le lac m'émerveilla beaucoup, cette salle était si jolie avec sa cheminée de marbre blanc, sa tapisserie verte bouteille et ses motifs noirs où s'incrustaient parfois des filets argentés faisant danser les personnages représentés. Mon dortoir à l'inverse me donnait envie de partir au contraire. Déjà, cela ne me plaisait pas de ne pas avoir une chambre personnelle, non pas que je doutais de la discretion de Holly. Toutes les bonnes familles savent se comporter en toutes situations seulement... Partager n'était pas une action que j'aimais user dans mon quotidien. Je comprenais pour la salle commune mais pour les chambres, Salazar aurait pu faire un effort. C'est bon pour les Lions ça ou bien pour les loyaux Poufsouffles mais nous ?! Sûrement que les fondateurs n'avaient pas voulu avantager ma maison.

Je pliais mon uniforme avec dorénavant l'écusson en forme de Serpent sur ma robe de sorcière noire et c'est fière d'être ce que je suis que je m'endormis pour ma première journée de cours le lendemain.

0°oOo°0

J'étais prête depuis au moins une demi- heure quand Holly sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Mais il ne fallait pas la blâmer, je n'arrivais plus à dormir à cinq heures du matin. Nous arrivâmes à la Grande Salle où mon frère et William Mulciber ainsi que d'autres élèves plus âgés que je ne connaissais pas étaient déjà attablés à la table des Serpents. Je me servis un peu de thé à la figue et pris une tartine à la confiture de framboise tandis qu'Alfred et Regulus nous saluèrent en s'installant. Evan se leva soudain et partit discuter avec le Baron Sanglant qui venait d'arriver pour ensuite revenir vers William.

« Alors ? Demanda ce dernier.

- C'est la sous- directrice qui les distribue, railla- t- il.

- Quoi donc ? Questionna Alfred.

- Nos emplois du temps, répondit William. D'ailleurs, elle passe en ce moment à la table des Serdaigles. Ils sont pratiquement tous déjà là ces prétentieux. »

Ce qui est caractéristique de leur maison sans doute. Je patientais jusqu'à l'abstention de mon emploi du temps délivré par une MacGonagall de bonne humeur apparemment, pour ensuite me diriger avec mes trois nouveaux camardes vers la classe de Mr Flitwick, notre professeur de Sortilèges. Il nous accueillit avec un quart d'heure de retard, s'excusant à tort et à travers pour enfin nous mettre en rond et essayer de nous apprendre l'un après l'autre le sortilège de lévitation des objets non animés. Comme c'était les Poufsouffles qui partageaient ce cours avec nous, j'évitais de me tenir près de Eliza Jorkins vu sa maladresse. Je réussis au bout de la sixième tentative à faire décoller un peu du sol mon coussin ce qui valut cinq points à ma maison. Mais la sonnerie retentit avant que je ne puisse poursuivre. Flitwick nous invita à pratiquer ce sort ce soir pour le lendemain en affirmant que cela l'aiderait beaucoup pour notre prochain cours.

Potions, mais j'avais moins d'a priori avec cette matière. Horace Slughorn était connu pour être assez étrange mais sympathique avec les personnes de bonne famille. Il prit Holly comme favorite immédiatement dès l'appel en citant à trois reprises son ancêtre dans une même phrase et maudit Jorkins lorsqu'elle renversa un chaudron en entrant dans la classe. Nous rîmes sous cape avec Alfred pendant une heure avant de nous calmer pour la prise de note lors de la deuxième heure. Il nous fit écrire les noms des ingrédients les plus connus et leurs caractéristiques. En nous demandant de les retenir pour jeudi.

Comme nous avions une heure de libre avant le déjeuner, ce qui semblait être le cas de toutes les premières années, je la passais avec les autres dans la Grande Salle. Holly, sérieuse, commença à relire ses notes de Potions tandis que je remettais cette tâche à plus tard. Je battis Regulus aux échecs mais j'abandonnais devant Alfred lorsque son fou brisa ma reine au bout de quelques minutes de jeu seulement. Holly se désintéressa alors de son cahier pour me demander si je jouais d'un instrument. Je lui répondis brièvement que j'avais eu quelques cours de piano, en oubliant volontairement de préciser qu'ils avaient pris fin suite au désespoir de mon précepteur qui avait déclaré que tout talent artistique avait du me quitter dès ma naissance. De toute façon, Evan non plus ne jouait pas très bien du piano alors mes parents ne pouvaient pas me reprocher cela. Un trait de famille sans doute.

Holly se vanta de savoir manipuler un violon comme une professionnelle et me promit, sans que j'eus demandé quoi que ce soit, qu'elle me laisserait l'écouter un jour. Ne voulant pas la vexer, je m'abstins de lui faire remarquer que cela ne m'intéressait pas. On allait passer sept années ensemble, mieux valait bien s'entendre. L'horloge du château sonna alors douze coups et alors apparurent sur les tables les couverts dorés de la veille.

La Grande Salle se remplit peu à peu et je vis Evan avec William ainsi qu'un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs assez gras se diriger vers nous.

« Hey ! Salua l'héritier Mulciber. Comment se sont passés vos premiers cours ?

- Très bien, répondit Alfred. Holly va sans doute rejoindre le Club de Slug vu l'enthousiasme de Slughorn quand il l'a vu entrer dans sa classe. »

A ma grande surprise, Dumbeldore n'était pas présent aujourd'hui. A croire que dès la rentrée il était si débordé qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de manger. Le garçon aux cheveux gras de tout à l'heure, qui se présenta comme Severus Rogue, me précisa qu'il ne venait que pour les dîners importants et le soir. Je lui en demandais les raisons de cette abstention de se fondre avec les autres professeurs et il se contenta de dire qu'il devait avoir des choses à faire à l'extérieur de l'école. Ce qui était compréhensible, vu son importance dans le monde magique aujourd'hui. Depuis son duel contre Grindelwald, il avait gagné en réputation de sorcier- justicier. De nos jours, on chante les louanges de n'importe qui.

C'est la sous- directrice qui nous invita à nous remplir l'estomac. Et personne ne se fit prier. J'entendis mon frère blasphémer encore une fois contre les rouges et or et je lui demandais pourquoi. Il me confia alors que James Potter, un Sang- Pur dont les parents étaient haut placé au Ministère de la Magie au bureau des Aurors, avait avec Sirius Black transformé le chat que tentait d'immobiliser William en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en chauve- souris. Ce qui leur avait valu à Evan et à son camarade de classe d'empocher une retenue pour ce soir. Je lui fis un sourire triste. Quand je pense qu'après on ose dire que ce sont les Serpentards qui sont injustes !

Je mangeais tranquillement mes légumes quand le courrier arriva. Des milliers d'hiboux venus des passages prévus pour eux au plafond défilèrent devant mes yeux et cela me rappela le Ministère lorsque j'y étais allé pour rejoindre mon père une fois avec ma mère après nos achats terminés au Chemin de Traverse. A cette époque, ma mère n'aimait pas se retrouver seule au manoir avec moi et Evan car Grindelwald, bien qu'elle partageait avec mon père certaines de ses idées, était encore en vie et terrifiait les familles car il avait l'habitude d'enlever des personnes chères de sorciers importants pour mieux les manipuler. Mon père travaillait comme adjoint du directeur du département de Justice Magique à l'époque, on avait donc de quoi se faire du souci. Maintenant, il est le directeur de Justice Magique même s'il n'a pas autant de pouvoir qu'il le voudrait car la majorité des Aurors respectent plus leur jeune chef, Alastor Maugrey, que lui. La majorité de ces sorciers viennent de la maison Gryffondor ou bien de Serdaigle.

Je reçus avec joie une lettre de mes parents et reconnus l'écriture de mon père. L'ayant vu écrire celle de mon frère l'année dernière, je me doutais de ce qu'il avait bien pu m'adresser et je la rangeais donc dans une de mes poches. Je la lirais plus tard. En cours de Métamorphose par exemple. Au bout de notre table, une élève de sixième année se leva en gesticulant et je vis avec horreur que sa langue était devenue comme celle d'un serpent. D'autres Serpentards eurent alors la même réaction tandis qu'aux autres tables les élèves riaient. L'infirmière demanda alors aux personnes de notre maison de ne plus toucher à notre nourriture et nous conduisit tous à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est qu'après avoir bu le remède que j'appris par William que dans la matinée, Sirius Black et ses compères s'étaient vanté d'avoir concocté un accueil pour les Serpents.

Et là, je devais avouer que l'attitude téméraire de Sirius n'avait plus rien d'estimable à mes yeux.

0°oOo°0

Comme Holly dormait encore, lors de ce premier week- end à l'école, je décidais avec ma cape et ma toute nouvelle écharpe verte et argent de me balader dans le parc car en ce début Septembre l'air n'était pas encore trop frais. Je trouvais Regulus sur les Gradins au terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, admirant les qualifications de notre équipe pour cette année.

« Tu joues ? Demandai- je en le faisant sursauter.

- Un peu.

- A quel poste ? M'intéressai- je, polie.

- Attrapeur. J'aime l'idée que l'équipe gagne dès que son rôle est terminé. L'attrapeur clôt le spectacle en quelque sorte. »

Je souris, Regulus était vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant lorsqu'il ne traînait pas avec Alfred. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que celui- ci ou bien une autre personne que moi de Serpentard l'approchait, il changeait complètement de personnalité. Comme s'il s'adaptait à son entourage. Par exemple, il n'avait jamais essayé de provoquer un Gryffondor lorsqu'il est seul avec eux dans la Grande Salle. Bon, on peut aussi appeler ça de la lâcheté mais quand même, c'est... Bizarre.

« Qu'est- ce qui se passe ?

- Pardon ? Balbutie- je en rougissant, reprenant mes esprits.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes ? On m'a jeté un sort ou...

- Oh non, mais je réfléchissais.

- Déjà ? Railla- t- il. Mais il n'est que neuf heures ! »

Rigolant, je le tapai gentiment sur l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de se ficher de moi.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ton frère, murmura- t- il soudainement. »

Je le fixais sans comprendre.

« A propos du mien. J'ai bien vu que tu le regardes souvent et que tu ne dis jamais du mal de lui.

- Mais Regulus, ton frère je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois à des bals de charité... Ce n'est pas parce que je répugne à dire du mal des gens que je suis proche d'eux !

- Je le sais bien... Mais Evan trouve ça suspect. Tout comme William ou Alfred. Moi, ils comprennent car je suis son frère mais toi, tu devrais faire un effort. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fit rire. Peut- être la situation comique, Regulus qui me poussait à être méchante envers son propre frère alors que lui passait son temps à espérer que Sirius se repentisse de son écart. En tout cas, le Serpentard rit aussi et ce n'est que lorsque les joueurs de Quidditch quittèrent le terrain que nous pûmes nous calmer.

Cependant, son avertissement ne devait pas être prit à la légère. Contrairement à Holly ou à Alfred, je ne passais pas mon temps à rabaisser les autres élèves non dignes. C'est- à- dire tous ceux dont le sang est impur ou ceux qui fraternisent avec ces personnes bien qu'on s'acharnait surtout sur les premières. Beaucoup plus faciles à impressionner. Mais ça, ce n'était pas moi.

J'étais une Sang- Pur certes. Mais ce que j'appréciais le plus chez moi c'était ma discrétion, le fait de passer inaperçue facilement, notamment de pouvoir se faire oublier lorsque l'on est la seule Serpentarde dans la Grande Salle à sept heures du matin. J'avais d'ailleurs été surprise de trouver James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow levés à cette heure- là un samedi. Mon intuition m'avait d'ailleurs soufflée qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup pourtant, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle peu après mon arrivée aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention à moi. Peut- être n'étais- je pas une cible suffisamment importante à leurs yeux ? Ou bien ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué.

Regulus et moi restâmes dans notre salle commune, presque vide à dix heures. Lui, tentant vainement de ranger le peu de cours qu'il avait et moi, écrivant une réponse valable à mes parents.

_Chers parents,_

_Je suis moi aussi très heureuse et fière d'avoir été accueillie dans la plus prestigieuse des maisons de Poudlard. Pour répondre à votre question j'ai effectivement fait de nouvelles rencontres. Notamment celle de Holly Bonham, la descendante du fondateur de Saint- Mangouste. Nous nous entendons plutôt bien je dois dire. Evan m'a présenté à son ami William Mulciber ainsi qu'à Regulus Black, qui lui est de mon année. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'est pas du tout comme son frère, il fait vraiment honneur à sa famille. Le dernier Serpentard à être de mon année est Alfred Nott, un garçon assez distant mais pas désagréable. _

_Sinon, les cours sont plutôt intéressants et je ne crois pas avoir de réelles difficultés dans une matière en particulier même si ce n'est que le début. Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour que vous soyez fière de moi. Portez- vous bien._

_Votre fille, _

_Célia._

Satisfaite je signais et la glissai dans une enveloppe en espérant que cela leur conviendrait. Vraiment, j'en avais plus que marre de ces faux- semblants ! C'était décidé, à la fin de mes études, je partirais m'exiler en Australie. Même si je doute que la manipulation se fuit spatialement. On peut toujours espérer. Je demandais à Regulus si un tour à la volière l'intéressait mais il me laissa tomber prétextant être trop occupé alors qu'il voulait surtout rester avec Alfred maintenant que celui- ci était debout. Alors tandis qu'il se dirigeais vers la grande salle pour qu'Alfred prenne son petit- déjeuner, je filais dehors.

La volière laissait vraiment à désirer. Honnêtement monter les marches ne me dérangeait pas mais l'hygiène laissait à désirer. Et c'était une litote. Sans parler que ces fichues bestioles faisaient un boucan pas possible. J'en avisai une de l'école et lui agrafai ma lettre pour qu'elle s'envole aussitôt. Avec un peu de chance, ils la recevront pour le déjeuner et en concluront que si je n'avais pas répondu plus tôt c'était à cause des cours.

Je regardais tranquillement le hibou s'en aller quand j'entendis un crissement de chaussures sur de la paille. Brusquement je me retournai et trouvai un Gryffondor étendu par terre jurant contre Merlin. Tout sourire je m'avançais prudemment de lui et découvris avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Habillé en moldu, sans doute une manière de provoquer son frère encore une fois.

« Tu vas bien ? demandai- je. »

Il sursauta car il n'avait pas dû remarquer ma présence avant sa chute. Ne voulant pas me montrer grossière je lui tendis ma main pour qu'il puisse se relever. Mais il ne daigna même pas l'effleurer. Il tâcha d'enlever les saletés de son pantalon et manqua de retomber en marchant sur son propre pied. Mais j'arrivais à le retenir en étant à mon tour un peu déséquilibrée. Sitôt remis sur pied il me repoussa ce qui me choqua. Je l'aidais et il ne trouvait pas mieux comme remerciement que de me pousser ? Quel malotru ! En colère, je lâchai avant de partir :

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie si tu souhaites réapprendre à marcher. Si ton petit cerveau est capable d'un tel exploit en tout cas. »

Il allait penser que je le considérais comme un traître après cette phrase mais si j'aurais été capable d'oublier le coup des langues de serpent, ce n'était pas le cas de l'attitude de rejet qu'il m'avait destiné aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Regulus pour croire en lui.


	3. Chapitre Deux

_Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Comme promis, voici le second chapitre de cette fic en espérant qu'elle vous plait toujours autant. Bref, en étant moins subtile, je vous demande votre avis ! Mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous laisse plonger dans la vie de Célia, mon OC que j'ai infiltrée dans le merveilleux univers de J. K. Rowling. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**C'est fini.**

_**Chapitre deux.**_

_Octobre 1973 :_

Halloween n'était sûrement pas ma fête préférée. Voir des citrouilles vidées et personnifiées me donnait plus envie de rire que de pleurer. Sans parler que la folie qui prenait les gens de se prendre pour des loups- garous ou des vampires était barbante au bout de deux minutes. Comme si le monde n'avait pas suffisamment de monstres comme ça. Si j'avais pu, je serais restée dans le dortoir que je partageais toujours avec Holly. Celle- ci semblait apprécier les festivités, il faut dire qu'elle était habituée.

Les fêtes me rappelaient trop combien mon monde se basait sur l'hypocrisie. Alors après le festin, quand on m'avait annoncé que les septièmes années de Serpentard donnaient une fête dans la salle commune, j'avais aussitôt eu envie de vomir. Encore une soirée où j'allais devoir jouer la parfaite Sang- Pur snob et comblée. Je me demandais comment seraient les fêtes des autres maisons. Pas aussi hypocrites, j'osais l'espérer pour eux. Non pas que leur cas m'intéressait mais cela me rassurerait qu'il existe des personnes sur Terre qui n'organisaient pas des fêtes dans le seul but de gagner en popularité pour voir son niveau de vie s'élever.

En bref, que la manipulation n'était pas le but de leurs fêtes à eux. Cela mettrait du baume à mon coeur ravagé par cette ambiance de rires amers et de paroles non formulées qui plombait ma table dans un silence presque macabre en ce festin. Chacun attendait avec impatience cette fête mais pour ne pas se faire repérer par les professeurs on mangeait toujours aussi froidement alors qu'aux autres tables on sentait la joie monter peu à peu.

De ma place, tandis que le dessert venait juste d'être servi, je vis le Gryffondor Potter se prendre un râteau par la Sang- de- Bourbe qu'il harcelait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Même si c'était pas une sorcière impure, le garçon avait mauvais goût. Cette Lily Evans semblait beaucoup trop impulsive et colérique pour faire une bonne épouse. Enfin, le meilleur ami de Sirius finira par comprendre un jour. Je détachai rapidement mon regard de cette table quand je vis que Remus Lupin l'avait intercepté.

Cela me rappela que la famille de Regulus venait elle aussi de subir une douche froide. La cousine de ce dernier était enceinte de son mari impur. Mon condisciple en avait cassé son chaudron de colère en cours de Potions lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Le pauvre, déjà qu'avoir un traître à la maison n'était pas facile pour lui vis- à- vis de ses parents et de nous autres Sang- Purs extérieurs à sa famille. Il devait vraiment se sentir mal. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas trouvé comme meilleur remède que les coups bas contre les Maraudeurs.

Ah oui, les Maraudeurs. C'était le surnom que se donnaient les quatre Gryffondors. Ils l'avaient fait savoir après une blague que nous autres Serpentards avons encore subi. Un sort pour changer notre magnifique emblème de serpent en un tas de fientes de hiboux avec comme signature: les Maraudeurs. Bien sûr tout le monde avait saisi qu'il s'agissait encore de Sirius et de sa clique de Lions. Mais la potion était mal passée alors maintenant si je devais passer dans un couloir j'évitais de le faire seule. On ne sait jamais.

Bien que pour l'instant, Severus Rogue semblait être leur souffre- douleur. Ce qui me soulageait un peu car je ne traînais pas avec lui. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, plus beaucoup de personnes le faisaient maintenant. Enfin, c'était son problème. Nous Serpentards n'étions pas solidaires et ce n'était pas qu'une idée que se faisaient les gens sur notre maison. Pour une fois.

Enfin, notre loufoque directeur nous invita à rejoindre nos lits. Etait- il stupide ou bien la sécurité de ses élèves n'avait pas d'importance pour lui ? Enfin, je jetais un regard à Holly qui me tirait presque le bras pour que je me lève. La fête... Mais bizarrement, elle me désigna la table des Gryffondors en me demanda dans le vacarme de la Grande Salle :

« Pourquoi Lupin te fixe comme ça ? »

Merde, j'avais encore du jeter un regard noir à Sirius dans le dos de celui-ci et son ami avait du le remarquer. Depuis la volière, je le haïssais tellement que cela en était presque une obsession, que seul Regulus semblait avoir remarqué jusqu'à présent. Mais si le principal intéressé voyait que je testais sur lui le meurtre par la pensée, cela allait chauffer pour moi. Pour vérifier les dires de mon amie, je cherchais Lupin dans la salle et effectivement il semblait m'examiner attentivement.

Stressée pour de bon, je choisis la seule option qui me restait pour faire croire que mon attitude au dîner n'avait rien d'extraordinaire : je relevais fièrement la tête et soutins son regard scrutateur. Une Rosier ne se laissera pas abattre par ce stupide Lion. Il détourna le regard le premier, bousculé par Pettigrow qui était à côté de lui et qui le pressait à se lever. Alors je filais rapidement hors de la salle avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer à me jauger.

Je me couchais dès que l'heure fut convenable, laissant mon frère se bourrer la gueule devant la cheminée qui crépitait. C'est avec plein de questions sur les Maraudeurs dans la tête que je m'endormis en ce dernier soir d'octobre.

0°oOo°0

Rien ne m'était arrivé de bizarre le lendemain, enfin à part le regard noir de mon frère car celui- ci avait mal à la tête. Et quel était le meilleur remède chez les Serpents pour retrouver la forme ? Réponse : critiquer les Sang- de- Bourbe ou les Maraudeurs. A force, je commençais à connaître les conversations par coeur. C'était excellent pour la mémoire il paraît. Bref, on se trouvait donc dans la salle commune, à une table près de la sortie en train de comploter contre nos chers adversaires de sang.

Holly voulait qu'on leur fasse une blague avant qu'ils ne puissent en refaire une autre. Celle d'hier, l'avait vexée car elle tenait particulièrement à ses cheveux. En effet, durant mon sommeil les décorations d'araignées de la salle commune pour la fête s'étaient mises à bouger et à grimper dans les chevelures des fêtards tandis que d'autres avaient formées le mot Maraudeurs. Que serait Halloween sans eux ? Voilà pourquoi on en était revenu à nos conversations habituelles au lieu de désaouler tranquillement pour mon frère et Mulciber. Quoique Regulus et Holly ne semblaient pas très frais. Alfred était à l'infirmerie, il avait voulu faire le malin hier soir et avait finalement transformé son pied en citrouille.

Ah... On en était à vouloir glisser un tranquillisant dans leur jus du matin pour ensuite les tabasser... Attendez, Quoi ? C'était nouveau cette idée !

« Vous êtes fous ? Les coupai- je tandis qu'ils faisaient la liste des ingrédients. Si jamais la potion rate et qu'il se font tuer, vous faîtes quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir à Azkaban !

- T'inquiète pas Célia, je suis douée en Potions, me rassura Holly en me serrant la main. »

Je la retirais immédiatement.

« Il n'y a pas que ça ! Ce sont des êtres humains et jamais leurs blagues ne sont allées aux blessures corporelles ! Même si vous réussissez, c'est mal.

- Non mais qu'est- ce que t'as Célia ? T'es de leur côté ou quoi ? Fulmina William.

- Ne sois pas stupide, elle souligne juste le fait que cela est peut- être trop... Tenta Regulus en ma faveur.

- Trop quoi ? Ces traîtres à leur sang méritent ce châtiment deux fois plus que quiconque, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de trop ! Rétroqua- t- il. »

Mon frère me fusillait du regard pour que je me rétracte mais il était hors de question que je m'aplatisse ainsi devant Mulciber. J'en avais assez de leurs envies de meurtres. Depuis quand mijotaient- ils ça ? Etait- ce cela leur rêve ? Tuer des gens, leur faire du mal ? Je comprenais que les blagues pouvaient énerver mais à ce point...

« Et bien moi, j'en ai marre de passer mon temps à réciter des insultes qui n'apportent rien, qui ne sont là car nous n'avons rien d'autre à dire ! Mais regardez- vous ! Hurlais- je maintenant. Vous passez votre temps libre à essayer de trouver un moyen efficace de rabaisser ceux dont vous trouvez qu'ils ne méritent pas de vivre. La seule joie que vous éprouvez est celle de votre suffisance lorsque vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre que vous se faire maltraiter ! J'en ai assez de vivre pour contempler la souffrance des autres ! Je veux... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer mes souhaits car Evan venait brusquement de me gifler. Portant ma main à ma joue je le fixais éberluée. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage et je me relevais dignement de ma chaise, m'agrippant à la table.

« Je vois... Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous dans ce cas. »

Rageusement, je pris ma robe de sorcière, l'enfilai et sortis. Ne sachant où aller je choisis l'infirmerie. Je trouverais bien un prétexte pour passer la journée là- bas. Où irais- je si je me faisais chasser ? Sûrement pas la Grande Salle c'est sûr. Réalisant ce que je venais de faire mes larmes redoublèrent tandis qu'Alfred se dirigeait vers les cachots. Je me cachais pour l'éviter. Merlin, j'étais fichue. Je gagnais l'infirmerie en pleurs et j'aperçus dans une glace mon reflet. La noirceur de mes cheveux et ma peau pâle faisaient de moi avec mes yeux rougis le parfait sosie d'un vampire. Enfin, si l'idée que je me faisais d'eux n'était pas erronée.

Sans chercher à me présenter je m'allongeais sur un lit et tâchais de patienter en essayant de trouver une explication qui nécessiterait ma présence et qui ne m'obligerait ni à partir ni à avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais je perçus des bruits de conversations dans le bureau de l'infirmière qui devait déjà s'occuper d'un élève. J'allais recommencer à me creuser les méninges quand un nom m'interpella:

« Voyons Mr Lupin, je suis sure que vous savez autant que moi pourquoi vous devez prendre cette potion. Elle réduit vos forces ce qui nous arrange pour votre transformation de ce soir. »

J'eus un léger hoquet de surprise qui heureusement fut faible et personne d'autre que moi ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

« Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je vois ça, tenez elle devrait quand même faire effet mais si je vous donne des horaires précises ce n'est pas pour que vous les arrangiez quand vous avez la gueule de bois à chaque lendemain de fête ! maugréa l'infirmière.

- Je le sais, et je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Buvez ça et filez ! Et ne vous en prenez qu'à vous si cette nuit sera douloureuse ! La Lycanthropie n'est pas une maladie à prendre à la légère ! »

J'entendis un bruit de verre qu'on repose brusquement et j'en déduis qu'ils allaient passer par là et si jamais le Maraudeur découvrait que j'avais appris son secret j'étais dans de beaux chaudrons ! Mais trop tard, déjà la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un Lupin horrifié me dévisageant comme si j'étais la Mort en personne. Je restais ainsi, à moitié tournée vers la sortie puis comme il ne semblait pas réagir, je sortis le laissant dans sa stupeur.

Remus Lupin était un loup- garou ! Par la barbe de Merlin ça c'était une surprise ! Comment Dumbeldore pouvait- il accepter qu'il séjourne ici alors qu'il se transformait tous les mois en bête féroce ? Non, je prenais le problème à l'envers. Le directeur devait être à l'origine de son inscription ici malgré son état. N'était- il pas sur ce coup un peu trop tolérant ?

Mais ma réflexion fut stoppé par l'assaut que je subis qui m'envoya valser dans une classe vide. La porte claqua comme un coup de fouet et je me reculais rapidement de mon tortionnaire.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? Sifflai- je en retrouvant mon équilibre tandis que lui se prenait le front dans les mains s'adossant contre la porte. »

Je pouvais comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait que je parle, ce que j'aurais sans doute fait si je parlais encore à quelqu'un ! Ne voulant pas le bousculer, je le laissais se calmer et serrant toujours ma baguette dans ma poche je m'assis sur une table, mes jambes pendant dans le vide. Oui, ma baguette car de un, c'était un loup- garou et la pleine lune était pour ce soir; de deux, c'était un maraudeur et enfin de trois il avait une année de pratique de plus que moi de magie alors autant prendre de l'avance, non ? Ce n'était peut- être pas partial mais j'étais une Serpentarde, même sans amis.

Le Gryffondor finit par relever la tête tandis que j'observais la salle curieuse, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Il s'agissait de celle d'Arithemencie. Ce n'était sûrement pas une matière que je choisirais en troisième année. Non, trop ennuyeux. La voix de Lupin me ramena sur Terre.

« Qu'est- ce que tu as entendu ?

- L'essentiel, ai- je répondu d'une voix sèche à cause de toutes les larmes que j'avais versées. »

Il gémit, et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Sur les nerfs je brandis ma baguette sur lui pour ne réaliser que trop tard qu'il ne tenait que son mouchoir. Bon, il n'avait pas voulu m'attaquer. A croire qu'on avait pas la même mentalité car moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Il me dévisagea bizarrement tandis que je baissais mon bras. Etrangement, je n'étais plus pressée de partir dorénavant. Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne cachait pas ses émotions devant moi, je trouvais ça... Curieux.

« Qu'est- ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Une question directe, cela me plaisait plus que de tourner autour du pot comme le faisaient les gens de ma maison. J'aurais quand même aimé le torturer encore un peu car je ne voulais pas qu'il revêtisse son masque dès qu'il aura entendu ma réponse. Mais bon si je faisais ça, est- ce que je vaudrais mieux que Holly et les autres ? Ne répondez pas, cette question était pour moi.

« Rien, répondis- je simplement. »

Le Gryffondor me dévisagea sans gêne si bien que je finis par rougir malgré moi. Mais son attitude était légèrement vexante. Les Maraudeurs étaient donc pleins de préjugés envers les Serpentards ? Pensaient- ils vraiment que nous n'étions que des mages noirs ?

« Qu'est- ce que tu croyais ? Que je suis sans coeur ? »

Mais étaient- ils vraiment injustes ? L'image que je donnais aux autres étaient celle d'une fille froide, fière, bien éduquée et ne fréquentant que des personnes de bonnes familles. Des familles souvent associées à de sinistres affaires qui plus est. C'était la réalité, j'étais une Sang- Pur comme on se l'imaginait à l'extrême... Certains en étaient ravis, d'autres me répugnaient pour ça. Mais qu'est- ce qui m'arrivait ? J'avais changé, il y a deux mois j'aurais déjà hurlé dans la Grande Salle la véritable nature de l'élève en face de moi.

Un élève qui tâchait de reprendre ses esprits et de trouver une solution au calvaire qu'il était en train d'endurer. Il ne me faisait pas confiance. Ce qui était logique puisque moi- même, je ne me reconnaissais pas.

« Qu'est- ce que tu veux en échange ? »

Cette fois, c'était moi qui était surprise. Voilà l'opinion qu'il avait de moi. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu tirer profit aisément de cette situation mais c'était mal me connaître. La nouvelle moi en avait assez de ces manipulations qui brisent la vie d'autrui pour le confort des autres. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, je fis ce que ma conscience me dictait de faire en m'avançant jusqu'à lui :

« Que tu me laisses passer. »

0°oOo°0

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un autre mot, je lui fis signe de se pousser pour pouvoir m'enfuir dans le couloir le coeur léger. Mais pour aller où ? J'étais seule, en accord avec moi- même mais seule. Avant que je ne puisse réellement opter pour une quelconque direction, je vis Regulus foncer vers moi comme une furie.

« Suis- moi, m'ordonna- t- il. »

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je ne discutais pas son ton impérieux. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à la salle commune dans un silence pesant et étrangement, je n'avais pas peur. Même si maintenant ils me considéraient comme une traître je doute qu'ils me fassent du mal alors que je les avais insultés en public. Devant le morceau de mur en pierre qui donnait accès aux dortoirs de ma maison, il se stoppa soudain et je dus me retenir de lui foncer dedans. Il se tourna vers moi, une expression peinée sur le visage :

« Ecoute, j'ai réussi à convaincre les autres que si tu réagissais comme ça c'est parce que tu ne supportais pas la violence et aussi parce que tu ne te sentais pas concernée... Alors, ils ont accepté de t'écouter.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi Regulus faisait- il ça pour moi ?

« Tu as raison ! S'exclama- t- il soudain en me prenant par les bras. Tu as absolument raison ! Moi non plus, je ne supporte plus de les voir s'émerveiller dès qu'on lit dans dans la Gazette que des moldus ont été attaqués par des cinglés. Ne te méprise pas, je pense qu'il ne méritent pas de... Faire de la magie mais de là à... A...

- Tuer est un acte horrible. Quelle qu'en soit la raison. Et je ne suis pas une traître, Regulus. »

Celui- ci releva la tête, confus.

« Je pense comme toi que mon sang a toujours plus de valeur que ceux de certaines personnes. Mais du moment qu'elles restent à l'écart, leur existence ne me dérange pas plus que ça. »

J'allais ajouter qu'elles pouvaient même faire de la magie tant qu'elles ne me parlaient pas mais je doutais qu'il puisse pousser son degré de tolérance aussi loin. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour moi.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir m'excuser comme il se doit. »

Il afficha un air contrit et prononça le mot de passe :

« _Excellence _»

Dans la salle, le silence fut immédiat dès mon arrivée mais devant mon regard fier, chacun retourna à ses affaires, en apparence. Le groupe se tenait là, à la table et j'arrivais en deux pas. Alors sans attendre d'invitation de leur part :

« Je... J'admets que ma réaction a été excessive et inopportune. Je n'aurais jamais dû exprimer mes réticences de cette manière et je suis confuse de l'attitude que j'ai montrée. Alors... Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. »

Qui aurait cru que les mensonges viendraient aussi facilement ? Et pour soutenir ce discours, je baissais les yeux tandis que je voyais le soulagement dans les yeux de mon frère.

« C'est d'accord, lâcha William avant de se lever. On va manger ? »

Et lorsque j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle, j'aurais presque pu oublier la mascarade que nous jouions pour paraître comme des amis ordinaires. Alors qu'au fond, les mensonges et les non- dits nous rongeaient tous le coeur.

Je vis que Remus guettait l'attitude de mon groupe avec attention et si Holly ainsi que William ne surveillaient pas aussi attentivement mes faits et gestes je lui aurais fait un signe pour qu'il se calme. Mais je me contentais de l'ignorer avec superbe, comme de coutume. Il devrait comprendre, d'après les ragots il semblait le plus calme et le plus futé des Maraudeurs. Et oui, les Serpentards rassemblaient toutes sortes d'informations sur eux afin de percer leurs secrets.

Si j'avais été comme les autres, j'aurais divulgué celui que j'avais en ma possession mais j'avais donné ma parole et bizarrement, même si Lupin n'était qu'un loup- garou, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi. C'était stupide... Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir cette envie surprenante.

Même si en vérité, je valais bien moins que je ne semblais le paraître à ses yeux car il était clair dans mon esprit que j'étais prête à trahir ma parole si la situation devenait trop critique pour moi. Une traître. Peut- être pas à mon sang mais une traître quand même.

0°oOo°0

Vraiment, qu'est- ce que c'était que cette dissertation ? Commentez et discutez la révolte des gobelins du dix- septième siècle et ses effets. Qu'est- ce que j'en avait à faire moi de ce peuple aussi stupide que des strangulots qui voulait d'une égalité juridique et sociale ? On était censé étudier l'Histoire de la Magie. A part leur apparence hideuse, qu'est- ce qu'il y avait de magique avec eux ? Je poussais un long soupir en cette après midi de novembre à la bibliothèque désertée car la plupart de mes camardes préféraient le confort et la chaleur des salles communes alors que la neige pointait le bout de son nez.

Décembre arrivait petit à petit et l'esprit festif prenait de l'ampleur dans le château. Les élèves relâchaient leur attention en cours et les professeurs accéléraient le rythme en cours pour qu'il n'y ait rien à rattraper à la rentrée. Tout le monde marchait en parfaite harmonie, pensais- je ironiquement. Mais pour l'instant, c'était ce foutu devoir qui m'inquiétait. Je détestais l'Histoire de la Magie et en particulier à cause du professeur dont les cours étaient aussi soporifiques qu'une potion de sommeil. C'est pourquoi, je passais surtout mon heure disponible à contempler la neige tomber contre la vitre à mes côtés.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me déranger.

« Euh... Excuse- moi ? »

Je tournai ma tête vers l'inopportun pour découvrir que ce n'était autre que Remus Lupin, un livre sous le bras et désignant la chaise libre en face de moi.

« Est- ce que je peux m'installer ? »

J'avais dû boire quelque chose de pas très net pour planer à ce point ce matin. Comment est- ce qu'un Maraudeur, courtois qui plus est, pouvait accepter de s'asseoir à une table avec une Serpentarde ? Voulait- il me chasser ? Non, il ne se serait pas montré aussi poli...

« Je... Tu ne vas me jeter un sort, n'est- ce pas ? »

Ma question dût le prendre de court car il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est- ce que je ferais ça ?

- Et bien, souris- je gênée en ramenant discretement ma baguette poser sur la table à portée de main. Tu es un Maraudeur alors... »

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, je pensais qu'il avait saisi l'idée. Pour me répondre, il se contenta de tirer la chaise pour s'y laisser tomber dans un bruit sourd, quelle éducation... Et de sortir sa plume. Devant mon air éberlué, il me rassura :

« Je ne vais rien te faire, relaxe. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, nous ne sommes pas si horribles. »

Vraiment ? Ca, je n'y verserais pas ma main dans une potion.

« Et puis, poursuivit- il. Ce serait vraiment ingrat de ma part de te jouer un mauvais tour alors que tu... Enfin, voilà. »

Cela me sidérait ! Il m'était reconnaissante, non mais je rêve ! C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. C'était... Agréable, je dois dire. Bon, même si je ne la méritais pas vraiment, après tout je n'avais rien dit car cela ne m'apporterait rien, c'était quand même très intéressant de recevoir ce genre de compliments ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on disait que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Une fille de bonne famille, bien éduquée, polie etc mais une fille bien... Wouah !

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas que je devienne aussi prétentieuse que William.

« Je suis sure que toute personne autre que moi en aurait fait de même. »

Il eut un rire discret et compléta d'une voix aigre :

« Toute autre personne dotée d'une grande tolérance. Ce qui réduit considérablement le nombre de personnes concernées. »

J'eus une légère grimace. Je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. Même un élève Sang- mêlé qui n'avait aucun préjugé sur le sang serait plus heureux de partager ses cours avec un détraqueur qu'avec un loup- garou. C'était étrange comme situation quand même, moi qui avait des préjugés depuis ma naissance je les reniais pour une simple phrase de reconnaissance ? Je ne tournais vraiment pas rond ces temps- ci.

Je repris ma lecture de ce fichu sujet de dissertation quand Lupin me dérangea à nouveau pour un simple mot qui me fis bondir de joie intérieurement.

« Merci. »

Je fermai mon livre et allais le ranger à sa place. J'avais besoin d'être seule cinq secondes car je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me prenne pour une dingue. Calmée, je retournais à la table et feuilletais mes cours pour ensuite demander au lycanthrope :

« Tu pensais vraiment que je n'étais qu'une froide Sang- pur, n'est- ce pas ?

- Et bien... Honnêtement, c'est un peu l'image que tu dégages et puis ton frère...

- Mon frère ? Dis- moi Lupin, tu trouves que Black ressemble à Regulus ? »

Ma comparaison le surprit et le fit rire ce qui lui valu un _« chut »_ sonore de la part de la nouvelle bibliothécaire, soit- dit en passant très stricte, et une légère tape sur la main de ma part. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on me remarque avec un Gryffondor.

« Tu marques un point, admit- il, contrit. »

Craignait- il de m'avoir vexée ? C'était vraiment touchant... Et cela me changeait de tous ces Serpentards qui ne se souciaient pas de leur entourage. Je m'incluais dans le lot, mais c'était donc cela qui me plaisait donc tant dans ce Gryffondor ? Le changement ? Avec tout ça, je ne pouvais décemment plus en vouloir à Sirius ou à Andromeda d'avoir choisi ce style de vie si... Spontanée. Si loin des amitié factices. Comme celles que j'avais avec Holly, ou avec Alfred depuis plus d'un an.

« Est- ce que ça va ? Demanda le maraudeur en voyant mon regard triste.

- Très bien, c'est juste... C'est juste que ce devoir est incompréhensible ! Gémis- je en feignant le parfait désespoir. »

Il me prit alors le sujet des mains et le parcourut d'un regard.

« Je vois, Binns n'a toujours pas changer son programme...

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu l'as eu l'année dernière ?

- Et oui, si tu veux je pourrais te passer la correction.

- Tu ferais ça ? M'exclamais- je puis je baissais le ton après un nouveau rappel à l'ordre de la responsable des lieux. Tu vas vraiment me le passer ? Pour de vrai ?

- Mais oui ! Rit- il doucement. Tu es vraiment bizarre pour une Serpentarde tu sais. »

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre... Etait- ce un reproche ? Avais- je trop laissé exprimer ma surprise, il était vrai que j'aurais du mieux me tenir mais...

« C'était un compliment, précisa- t- il en déchiffrant ma mine perdue. Une autre Serpentarde aurait trouvé ça normal qu'un garçon... Qu'un garçon tel que moi lui rende ce genre de service.

- Oh... Alors tu avais vraiment une mauvaise opinion de moi. Mais je te pardonne, ajoutais- je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre. Après tout, c'est l'image que je dois donner aux autres pour qu'il m'accepte comme l'une des leurs.

- Dans ce cas, je suis content d'avoir découvert la vraie Célia Rosier.

- Dis surtout que tu es soulagé que je n'ai rien divulgué.

- Je suis démasqué, désolé je ne voulais pas paraître...

- Ce n'est rien, le coupais en faisant le geste de jeter quelque chose. C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

- Peut- être mais merci encore.

- Arrête de me remercier ainsi ! Cela me met mal à l'aise maintenant. Qu'est- ce que ça a dû être avec tes amis quand ils l'ont découvert, ris- je. »

Mais il ne m'imita pas. Avais- je dit quelque chose de vexant ? Pas à ma connaissance...

« Quoi ? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je...

- Non, c'est juste que...

- Juste que quoi ? Demandais- je impatiente.

- Ils... Ils ne sont pas au courant, murmura- t- il. »

Là c'était sidérant. Eux qui semblaient si proches pourtant... Toujours fourrés ensemble, enfin sauf à la bibliothèque car Lupin semblait le seul à s'intéresser réellement à ses études bien que Potter et Sirius avaient apparemment des bonnes notes d'après la rumeur, même sans bosser.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne leur fais pas confiance ? Mais... Enfin c'est stupide, de quoi as- tu peur ?

- A ton avis ? Railla- t- il. »

Ok, question stupide.

« Mais enfin... Je ne connais certainement pas Sirius autant que toi mais vu son attitude envers ses parents et la réputation qu'il a de... »

Je me mordis la langue, il ne valait mieux pas que je le traite de traître devant son ami. Je tentai donc une formulation plus subtile :

« De trouble- fête avec les idéologies de sa lignée, je doute qu'il serait contre ton état. »

J'aurais pu rajouter qu'après tout il traînait bien avec des Sang- de- Bourbe mais je doute que cela aurait donner du crédit à mon argument à ses yeux.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, soufflais- je tandis que les cinq coups de l'après- midi sonnaient au château. Il est temps que j'y aille. On doit m'attendre dans ma salle commune.

- Oui, je dois y aller aussi. Désolé de t'avoir accaparée si longtemps. »

Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement me demandant dans ma tête comment faire pour le convaincre sans le vexer de ne pas venir me parler en public. Je paniquais en le voyant se lever avant moi.

« Euh.. Lupin ? »

Il se retourna aussitôt et rectifia :

« Remus.

- Oui, et bien Remus. Je... Cela m'arrangerait si... Enfin si personne ne savait que...

- Que nous nous parlons sans prononcer d'insultes toutes les cinq secondes ?

- Oui, c'est ça, fis- je d'une petite voix avant d'essayer vainement de me justifier. Tu comprends moi cela ne me dérange pas mais Evan... »

Je fus à court de mots tellement je me sentais honteuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je n'ai pas dit aux autres non plus alors cela m'arrange aussi de mon côté. On se verra ici demain après le dîner pour ton devoir. Ce sera suffisamment tôt ou bien...

- Non, c'est parfait ! Enfin, je veux dire que oui ici on ne risque pas d'être... Dérangés.

- Sans doute pas non, rit- il. A demain alors. »

Et alors je réalisais à quel point ma discussion avec ce loup- garou m'avait plu et surtout que demain ne viendrait jamais assez rapidement à mon goût.

« A demain, oui. »


	4. Chapitre Trois

_Bonsoir ! Comme promis voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic. Dans celui- ci, je vais faire pas mal de sauts dans le temps car je ne tenais pas à m'attarder sur des moments futiles qui n'auraient pas d'importance si ce n'est faire joli. Enfin, j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez dans les dates mais normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes ( enfin j'espère... )._

_Je salue rapidement les génereux auteurs qui m'ont mit en alerte et remercie chaleureusement ceux qui ont le temps la générosité et le courage de me laisser une review. Avoir votre avis me tient à coeur chers lecteurs ! Il s'agit de notre seul salaire sur ce site après tout ! Bon, je vais arrêter de mendier; cela commence à faire pitié, non ? _

_Allez, à tous, bonne lecture !_

_Lily- Nora._

**C'est fini.**

_**Chapitre Trois.**_

_Décembre 1973 :_

Quelle robe choisir ? Celle en soie verte était jolie mais j'étais tellement habituée à porter du vert à l'école que je voulais pendant ces vacances de Noël un peu de changement. Décidée, j'optais pour celle en laine fine bleu clair parsemée de filets dorés. J'enfilais des collants blancs et des ballerines de la même couleur. Mes cheveux couleur ténèbres furent peignés et coiffés en une tresse par mon elfe de maison personnel. Cette soirée de famille allait être épuisante cette veille de Noël ! Qu'est- ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir un repas traditionnel tout à fait typique et sans rendez- vous d'affaire ce soir ?

Je demandais à mon elfe de maison de me mettre une pincée de noir sous les yeux ainsi qu'un peu de gloss afin de paraître plus âgée. Une mélodie retentit dans le manoir ce qui signifiait que l'un de mes oncles devaient être arrivé. Je me précipitais dans la chambre de mon frère pour arriver en même temps que lui dans la salle de réception pour saluer nos invités.

Les compliments fusèrent immédiatement avant même que la totalité des invités soient présents. Quelle hypocrisie. _« Oh, votre chandail est charmant ! »_; _« Quelle magnifique entrée, l'avez- vous réaménagée ? »_; _« Comme tu as joliment grandi ma chérie ! De loin, je t'ai pris pour une vélane ! »_ Mais bien sûr... Moi, j'ai failli vous attaquer tellement vous ressemblez à un troll ! Non mais vraiment... J'avais de plus en plus envie de vomir !

Désespérée, je cherchais mon frère du regard. Il était le seul ici qui ne me donnait pas la nausée. Peut- être parce que lui ne débitait pas que des absurdités... Mais malheureusement, il était avec les hommes discutant des affaires du monde tandis que moi je devais supporter les remarques stupides de ces Dames sur les nouveaux foulards qui leur pendaient autour du cou.

Heureusement, au dîner les elfes avaient eu la bonté de me placer à côté d'Evan ce qui me permit de ne pas m'endormir à table. Le discours de ma cousine Mélodie sur la mode Italienne Sorcière était aussi passionnant qu'un concert de ronflement de gobelins. Mais Merlin dut avoir pitié de mon pauvre sort car vu mon absence de réaction, celle- ci préféra dialoguer avec sa propre mère qui ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à une humaine, ce qui était répugnant. Enfin, question de goût je suppose.

C'est le ton confidentiel qu'employa mon frère à l'adresse de son voisin, Oncle Robert, qui souffla à mon intuition de ne pas rater une seule parole.

« Jusqu'aux Balkans d'ailleurs. Sa réputation de sorcier n'est plus à faire c'est certain et je doute qu'après un tel discours on puisse douter de son intégrité. Bientôt, le monde sera à ses pieds. Et nous nous... »

La suite m'échappa car les douze coups de minuit venaient de retentir et chacun leva sa coupe de champagne pour trinquer en choeur :

« Joyeux Noël ! »

La soirée fut encore plus difficile à supporter après ça tellement la curiosité me rongeait. De quoi parlait donc Evan ? Depuis quand le monde tombera sous la coupe d'une seule personne ? Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir. Cela m'était... Insupportable, pensais- je en serrant fort ma robe sur mon fauteuil en velours gris. Mais quand est- ce qu'ils partaient ? J'avais vraiment envie de les mettre dehors à coups de baguette !

Enfin, à quatre heures du matin, ils déguerpirent avec encore une couche de compliments. J'eus alors tout le mal du monde à convaincre mon frère de me laisser accéder à sa chambre.

« Mais qu'est- ce que tu veux, Célia ? Rouspétait- il en se frottant les yeux. Tu devrais aller te coucher...

- S'il te plaît Evan, le suppliais- je. De quoi as- tu parlé au dîner avec Oncle Rob ? »

Il me jeta un regard perplexe, sans doute à cause de toutes les coupes de champagne qu'il avait _goûtées_.

« Qu'est- ce que c'est que cette histoire de monde à la merci d'un seul sorcier ? Demandais- je alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit. »

Il me regarda bizarrement comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi... Alors qu'on était frère et soeur ! J'adorais ma famille.

« Allez Evan ! Tu sais bien que je ne dirais rien !

- Bah après tout, tu aurais bien fini par le savoir au point où ça en est. Bientôt, notre maison ne parlera que de lui.

- Qui ça, lui ?

- Le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Il maîtrise la magie comme personne ! La blanche comme la noire d'ailleurs, termina- t- il pour lui- même fasciné. »

Moi, j'en restait bouche bée. Un mage noir ! Alors qu'on venait juste de se débarrasser de Grindelwald ! Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Mais... Qu'est- ce qu'il veut ?

- Ce que nous voulons tous ! Ria mon frère en se relevant brusquement pour me faire face. Il veut chasser tous ces vauriens de notre société pour de bon ! Comme aurait dû le faire les grands sorciers il y a des siècles de cela !

- Les Sang- de- Bourbe ?

- Oui, et les Sang- mêlés, les Traîtres- à- leur sang, les faibles, les amoureux des moldus, les chimères, les gobelins, les trolls, les harpies, les loup- garous, les ... »

Remus...

« Mais enfin, comment compte- il faire ? De nos jours, la plupart des sorciers sont des Sang- mêlés.

- Peut- être, mais les plus grandes familles, les plus puissantes, sont ralliées à sa cause, contra Evan.

- C'est de la folie, fis- je et je rajoutais rapidement devant l'air de mon frère : Il va se faire tuer !

- Bien sûr que non ! Que crois- tu ? Il ne va pas aller tout seul protester au ministère ! Il fonde une armée. Une puissante armée de sorciers. Et dans quelques années, elle va passer à l'attaque et le monde sera tel qu'il aurait toujours dû en être !

- Qui... Qui sont ces sorciers ?

- Des Sang- Purs, britanniques pour la plupart bien que l'Europe de l'Est est très favorable à son arrivée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va illuminer notre futur de sa baguette.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Prononçai- je dubitative.

- C'est son nom. Enfin, celui qu'il se donne. »

Un prétentieux, oui. Seigneur, non mais vraiment ! Ce gigolo devait avoir avalé une potion délirante ! Mais si ce qu'Evan disait était vrai alors... Je n'osais même pas penser au monde qu'il souhaitait former. Comme si les manipulations et la mort n'étaient pas suffisamment présentes dans ma vie.

Sans parler de ces innocents. Les insulter et les rabaisser pouvait encore passer mais une série de meurtres... C'était trop pour moi. Mes jambes flageolantes, je tombai sur la moquette grise de la chambre tandis que les murs tournoyaient devant mes yeux.

« Célia ? Demanda mon frère inquiet. »

Je devais reprendre contenance. Jouer mon rôle de Sang- pur pour... Pour quoi ? Pour particper au massacre prochainement ? Je poussai un sanglot.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Père ne se fera pas tuer... Interpréta mal Evan. »

Toutefois, je n'eus pas la force de le repousser lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter dans ma chambre. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi tard, j'aurais mis plusieurs heures avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

0°oOo°0

_Mai 1974 :_

Je ris de sa joie et de son soulagement sans me soucier de Mme Pince qui maintenant s'était habituée à nous rappeler à l'ordre toutes les heures.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu t'inquiétais pour un rien ! Sirius est tolérant, et Potter ainsi que Pettigrow ne traîneraient pas avec lui s'ils n'étaient pas pareils !

- Oui. Et tu sais comment ils ont surnommé ma maladie ?

- Surprend- moi !

- Un petit problème de fourrure, railla- t- il. »

Je souris, parodier sa transformation mensuelle était un bon moyen pour lui remonter le moral.

« Tu vois, ce sont de bons amis. Tu n'auras plus à mentir maintenant c'est bien, déclarais- je en rangeant les livres que j'avais utilisés pour mon devoir de Métamorphose. »

Mais j'étais inquiète. Maintenant qu'ils savaient, Remus préféreraient- ils leur parler de ses problèmes à eux plutôt qu'à moi ? Pourquoi Morgane m'arrachait le seul véritable ami que j'avais réussi à me faire depuis ma naissance ? Je regardais du coin de l'oeil le lycanthrope avec lequel j'avais passé mes meilleurs moments cette année. Celui avec qui j'avais partagé l'information que m'avait confiée Evan, à qui j'avais dévoilé ma véritable nature; à qui je m'étais attachée malgré mes préjugés de Sang- pur fière et supérieure.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais suffisamment forte pour supporter... Pour supporter qu'il me laisse tomber. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si on sortait ensemble, on était juste amis. Mais amis à quel point ? Car le seul lien qui nous unissait vraiment c'étaient nos secrets que l'on n'osait pas avouer à la population... Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus que moi pour avoir réellement besoin de me confier à lui. Je poussai un soupir alors que je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac.

« Ca ne va pas, Célia ? »

Remus paraissait inquiet tout à coup et je m'en voulus de gâcher son bonheur. Il fallait que j'arrête de ne penser qu'à moi, même si ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

« Non, non, niais- je en secouant doucement la tête. Je me demandais juste comment ils l'avaient appris. »

Cela eut le mérite de le faire rire à nouveau.

« Oh ça... Ils ont mené leur enquête et après m'avoir vu avec l'infirmière passer plusieurs fois sous le jeune Saule Cogneur toutes les nuits de pleine lune, ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de mal à faire le lien avec mes traits tirés du lendemain. »

Ils s'étaient inquiété pour lui avant de l'espionner. Les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient être plus soudés maintenant.

« Remus... Fis- je en tripotant ma plume anxieusement.

- Oui ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Trop tard et puis après tout je n'avais rien à perdre.

« On est... Enfin après tout ce temps passé ensemble ici on peut dire qu'on est... Amis, n'est- ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question !

- Oui, c'était stupide, je...

- Oh... Je vois, tu pensais que je ne venais ici que parce que je voulais m'assurer que tu garderais le silence ? »

Bon, il pouvait se montrer très perspicace parfois. Et là, j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Et bien... Ce serait logique, non ? demandai- je d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas comme ça, Célia. D'ailleurs si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais pu te faire chanter en te menaçant de révéler ta tolérance envers moi.

- Oui, je... Je suis désolée. »

Il me tapota le bras doucement et s'étira longuement.

« Maintenant que tu es rassurée, ça te dirait de les rencontrer ? »

Je le fixais sans comprendre. Rencontrer qui ?

« Qui ça ?

- Et bien les autres Maraudeurs, rit- il devant mon air surpris. Maintenant que tu as découvert que nous n'étions pas des être horribles, ça devrait te tenter, non ? Souffla- t- il conspirateur. »

Oh non... Voilà justement le point que je voulais à tout prix éviter. Je n'avais pas oublié la réaction qu'avait eu Sirius à mon encontre à la volière et Remus ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point l'aîné Black haïssait les Serpentards.

De plus, si je pouvais avoir confiance en la discrétion de Remus, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas pour Pettigrow, Potter et Black. Je prenais suffisamment de risques comme cela, merci bien. Je comprenais Remus, il avait envie de rassembler ses amis, il en avait sans doute assez de m'ignorer ou de voir ses amis me regarder avec mépris dans les couloirs mais ne comprenait- il combien cette situation était déjà critique pour moi ? Je devais supporter de mon côté les remarques acerbes des autres maisons, les insultes sur mon ami de la mienne et trinquer avec mes amis Serpentards pour la gloire imminente du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Remus... Je ne crois que cela soit possible. Comprends- moi, je... Je ne peux pas. Regarde comment ils traitent mon frère ! Ou bien Holly ! Je doute qu'ils aient envie de me rencontrer.

- Tu ne les connais pas, quand je leur dirais ce que tu as fait pour moi, ils...

- Non ! Je t'en supplie Remus, n'insiste pas. »

Cela me brisait le coeur de le voir si peiné mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Désemparée, je le vis ranger ses affaires et murmurer avant de s'en aller :

« Promet- moi d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais faiblement pour qu'il me laisse seule car je n'arriverais pas à refouler mes sanglots longtemps.

« A demain. »

Il s'attendrait sûrement à un accord de ma part demain mais il ne l'obtiendra jamais. Je ne reviendrais jamais sur ma décision.

0°oOo°0

_Janvier 1976 :_

La bibliothèque était toujours aussi déserte que les autres années, ce qui était une chance car sinon cela ferait longtemps que l'on aurait découvert notre amitié secrète avec Remus. Une fois, Holly était venue me chercher et si je n'avais pas vite improvisé en lançant une insulte au Gryffondor, j'aurais sans doute passer un très mauvais quart d'heure avec mes condisciples. On avait eu chaud alors depuis, je faisais très attention à l'heure.

D'ailleurs qu'est- ce que Remus fichait ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard ! Sans parler du fait que dans sa dernière lettre il avait clairement précisé qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à me dire. Qu'est- ce qui se passait encore ? J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas une nouvelle fois insister pour que je rencontre les autres car ce serait catégoriquement non ! Oh, pensais- je avec horreur, pourvu qu'il ne leur ait rien dévoilé ! S'il l'avait fait, j'allais le tuer !

Enfin, monsieur le préfet, ( vraiment Dumbeldore avait perdu la tête en nommant un Maraudeur préfet même si cela nous arrangeait car comme ça je ne prenais jamais d'heure de colle quand je dépassais le couvre- feu avec lui à la bibliothèque maintenant ), daigna arriver un peu essoufflé.

« Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a de si important que tu ne puisses pas me le révéler dans ta lettre ?

- Oh, Célia tu ne devineras jamais !

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, plaçai- je sarcastique.

- James, Sirius et Peter...

- Non, c'est non ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'il était inutile de...

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça, même si je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ton stupide entêtement,...

- Si jamais ils l'apprennent...

- Calme- toi et assis- toi, articula- t- il à bout de souffle. »

Combien d'étages avait- il gravés en courant ? La pleine Lune de la semaine dernière ne l'avait pas tant affaibli que ça, non ? Il m'avait dit que tout s'était bien passé...

« Tu me fais peur, Remus. Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? Répétais- je plus doucement cette fois en m'installant à côté de lui.

- Ils sont au courant depuis un bout de temps pour, enfin...

- Ton petit problème de fourrure ? Raillai- je en reprenant le surnom de sa lycanthropie.

- Oui, admit- il en souriant encore plus. Et depuis qu'ils l'ont découvert, ils m'ont appris qu'ils avaient essayé de trouver une solution pour m'aider.

- Remus... Commençais- je. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capables de trouver un remède, il ne faudrait pas...

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais bien que mon état est... Permanent, lâcha- t- il en grognant presque le dernier mot. Mais ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen pour m'accompagner à la cabane toutes les nuits.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin... Je sais que Potter a sa cape mais je doute qu'elle les protège de... Enfin, je veux dire quand tu es transformé tu ne les reconnaîtras pas ! C'est de la folie ! »

Il fis signe de baisser le ton et je me stoppai. Remus savait qu'il n'était pas maître de lui- même les nuits de pleine lune. Ces imbéciles allaient se faire tuer.

« La cape n'a rien avoir là- dedans, Célia, murmura- t- il avant de poursuivre, très fier de ses amis. Ils ont réussi à devenir des Animagus. »

Qu'est- ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Je savais qu'il fallait avoir un excellent niveau pour devenir un Animagi alors imaginer trois élèves, même pas encore diplômés de leurs BUSE, réussir cet exploit me paraissait inconcevable.

« Mais c'est impossible, il faudrait... Il faut des heures d'entraînement pour pouvoir...

- Je sais, mais je l'ai vu et...

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont accompagné lors de ta dernière... Virée. »

Je vis son air contrit mais une lueur de fierté brillait dans ses yeux.

« Tu es cinglé, sifflais- je. Imagine que l'un d'entre eux se retransforme en humain !

- Cela n'arrivera pas et puis si jamais cela se passait alors les autres viendraient m'arrêter.

- Tu es fou, dis- je me fermant les yeux. Et eux aussi. Comment peux- tu accepter cela aussi facilement ?

- Oh, moi aussi j'étais contre au début, mais ils m'ont menacé tu sais et puis ils ont clamé que cela se ferait avec ou sans mon accord alors je me suis résigné, finit- il en haussant les épaules. »

Et là, je me rendis compte que Remus était très touché de la preuve d'amitié que les trois Lions avaient démontrée pour lui. Je n'avais pas à le juger et puis les Gryffondor étaient connus pour être courageux et... Foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

« D'accord ! Mais gare à toi si tu viens à le regretter plus tard. »

Il rit et le point positif à tout cela c'est que maintenant il ne sera pas le seul à être fatigué le lendemain des pleines lunes. Les Serpentards auront la paix au moins une fois par mois.

0°oOo°0

_Mai 1976 :_

La fin de l'année approchait et à côté de moi, Evan révisait pour ses BUSE. Remus aussi devait réviser... Dans sa propre salle commune, avec ses amis. Et moi, je restais là à jouer une partie d'échec avec Regulus. Celui- ci semblait assez anxieux ces derniers temps, la situation de sa famille ne s'arrangeait pas avec Sirius qui reniait de plus en plus ouvertement les idées de ses parents. Le plus jeune Black m'avait même avoué qu'un jour pendant les vacances de Noël, son aîné avait dit qu'il devrait peut- être s'enfuir de cette maison infernale des Black.

Si c'était vrai, Remus devait être au courant mais comme le sujet des autres Maraudeurs était épineux avec moi, je n'acceptais pas de les considérer autrement que comme des ennemis, il avait dû éviter le sujet délibérément. Et puis c'était la vie de Sirius, Remus devait penser que ce serait irrespectueux de parler de ses problèmes familiaux avec moi alors que je refusais même de lui serrer la main.

Remus était décidément quelqu'un de bien. J'espérais vraiment que les rumeurs sur la puissance grandissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient fausses.

« C'est à toi de jouer, me réveilla Regulus.

- Ah oui, m'excusais- je en prenant son fou avec ma reine ce qui fit voler de la poussière devant mes yeux. »

Je regardais encore une fois ma montre qui m'indiquait désespérément qu'il fallait que j'attende encore trois heures avant qu'il ne soit temps pour moi de rejoindre la bibliothèque. C'était vraiment pathétique... Je ne pouvais décidément pas supporter plus de vingt- quatre heures sans le voir. Etais- je accroc ? Oui sans doute, mais je me plaisais à me dire que ce n'était qu'une folie passagère ou qu'au moins la joie que je ressentais dès que j'étais avec le loup- garou n'était qu'éphémère. C'était ridicule comme excuse mais je n'avais pas mieux en réserve.

« C'est encore à toi, Célia.

- Désolée, fis- je en souriant d'un air que je voulais contrit. »

Je devais vraiment me concentrer, si j'y arrivais alors le temps passerait peut- être plus vite ?

« Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure... Qu'est- ce qui te tracasse ?

- Oh... Je pensais aux examens de fin d'année qui approchaient.

- Si ce n'est que ça, ne t'en fais pas ! Ils ne sont pas très déterminants ! Ce sera l'année prochaine pour nos BUSE que nous nous inquiéterons ! Rit- il en narguant William et mon frère à côté qui nous lancèrent des regards noirs. »

Je ris un peu, pour jouer la comédie et chasser le doute sur mon attitude.

« Toutefois, ça te dérange si on remet ça à plus tard ? Je vais m'allonger dans ma chambre.

- Pas de problème, si tu me cherches je serais dehors avec Holly et Alfred.

- Ok, je te rejoindrais si je n'arrive pas à m'endormir sinon, je vous verrais au dîner. »

Je gravis rapidement les marches pour gagner mon dortoir où je pus sortir de ma malle au pied de mon lit plume, encre et feuilles. Pour m'occuper, j'allais rédiger la lettre que je devais envoyer à une certaine Milly Marks, de Durmstrang afin de l'inviter à une réception que donnait mes parents. Les siens étaient d'étroits collaborateurs de la famille alors je me devais de bien m'entendre avec elle car étant fille unique, donc héritière, Milly allait reprendre l'affaire familiale à coup sûr. Et comme elle avait mon âge, c'était à moi et non à Evan de créer une amitié basée sur la manipulation. Comme si celles que j'avais à Poudlard ne me suffisaient pas.

Mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, malheureusement. Je sursautais légèrement lorsque mon matelas s'avachit un peu sous le poids de Holly qui vint me rejoindre allongée à côté de moi. Ne devait- elle pas être avec les autres ? Je la questionnais du regard et elle me confia :

« Les garçons ne parlent que de Quidditch, alors je suis venue voir si tu dormais. Apparement non... A qui écris- tu ?

- A une fille de Durmstrang que mes parents aimeraient que je fréquente.

- Ah... Je te dérange ?

- Non, j'avais fini. D'ailleurs, cela te gênerait de la lire avant que je l'envoie ? Tu es beaucoup plus douée que moi pour les relations amicales.

- Bien sûr ! »

J'avais appris que dans ma maison comme avec ma famille d'ailleurs, pour obtenir quelque chose, il fallait flatter l'ego de la personne visée. Cela avait marché à chaque fois jusqu'à présent.

« Cela me semble correct étant donné que tu ne la connais pas encore. Tu as mon accord pour l'envoyer.

- Merci, dis- je en la rangeant dans ma poche. Que dis- tu d'aller à la volière avec moi maintenant ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. »

En fait, j'avais besoin de trouver une occupation pour que le temps passe à la vitesse suivante ! Qu'est- ce qu'une minute pouvait être longue parfois... En tout cas, Holly aussi souhaitait quitter notre dortoir alors, après avoir enfiler de nouveau mes chaussures nous pûmes y aller.

La volière était toujours aussi sale mais cette fois, avec le soleil et la chaleur il y avait moins de hiboux et de chouettes car ils préféraient voler dans le parc ou dans la forêt interdite. La forêt où tous les mois, Remus... Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Je devais arrêter d'agir comme une fille amoureuse pour la première fois !

Et là, ce fut le déclic. C'était ça ! C'était ça depuis la début ! Quelle sotte que je faisais ! J'étais amoureuse de Remus. Voilà pourquoi, chaque minute loin de lui me torturait autant. C'était si bête, si évident....

Et impossible.

Je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de lui. En fait, je ne devais pas l'être. Cela m'était interdit. Même s'il ressentait pour moi les mêmes sentiments, jamais ma famille n'acceptera que je sorte avec lui. Ne serait- ce que lui dire bonjour était inconcevable pour eux ! Il était considéré comme un Traître à son sang et encore sans compter sa lycanthropie ! Une personne indigne. Pourtant, j'étais devenue amie avec lui malgré ça. Ce ne serait pas si différent ? Bien sûr que si ! Me corrigeais- je en secouant la tête ce qui laissa Holly perplexe.

« Quoi ? Moi, je la trouve superbe la nouvelle collection française de sacs à main ! C'est parce que tu n'aimes pas le fuchsia ? Mais tu sais, il s'agit d'une couleur... »

Je la laissais poursuivre et recommençais à réfléchir à mon véritable problème. Qu'est- ce que je devais faire ? Avouer mes sentiments et expliquer les raisons de la fin de notre amitié semblait déraisonnable. A ses yeux, elles ne valaient rien, ou pire il me mépriserait. Mais qu'est- ce que j'y pouvais si je n'étais pas aussi courageuse que lui ? Je n'étais pas comme Sirius qui n'avait pas peur de sa famille et des conséquences de son insolence envers son sang.

Sans parler que je n'étais pas aussi tolérante que lui. Je n'avais éprouvé que du respect et de l'amitié envers lui seulement car il m'avait intéressé à un moment où j'étais désespérée. En vérité, bien que je n'étais pas aussi extrémiste que Evan ou ce foutu mage noir, je n'en restais pas moins une fière Sang- Pur avec tout ce qui va avec. Ma seule exception était Remus, car je l'aimais.

Etait- ce ce qu'avait ressenti Andromeda envers son mari de Sang- de- Bourbe ? Et ce choix cornélien entre son amour et sa famille l'avait- il autant déchiré que moi ? Mais c'était différent pour moi, Remus ne m'aimait pas. Il n'avait jamais montré un seul signe d'amour envers moi pendant ces années d'amitié secrète. Je l'aurais vu... Vraiment ? Je m'étais menti à moi- même depuis tellement longtemps... Mais avant que l'espoir me fasse perdre la tête, je chassais cette supposition idiote de ma tête. Je devais mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Ce soir, je n'irais pas à la bibliothèque. Pas plus que demain, ou mardi, ou mercredi... Je réalisais à quel point cela allait me manquer. Et Remus ? Qu'allait penser Remus ? Est- ce que j'allais lui manquer à lui aussi ? Ou bien sera- t- il soulagé de ne plus avoir à me supporter ? Pire, qu'allait- il penser de moi quand il se rendra compte que je ne viendrais plus ? Allait- il penser que j'étais devenue comme mon frère une méprisante Serpentarde, crachant sur chaque sorcier indigne du haut de mon statut de privilégiée ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense cela de moi ! Je ne voulais pas que mon seul véritable ami ait une si piètre opinion de ma personne ! Non, je lui devais une explication. Même si ce n'était pas la bonne, je lui en devais une. C'est ce que je ne cessais de me répéter cette dernière heure avant notre rendez- vous alors qu'au fond, mon corps avait juste besoin de le voir.

Une dernière fois.

Après tout sera fini, et j'arriverais peut- être à me fondre dans le décor idyllique que mes parents fondaient pour mon futur. Un futur où le Seigneur régnera et créera un monde sans êtres inférieurs. Un monde où je trouverais un charmant mari Sang- Pur qui me fera des enfants, qui seront élevés par les elfes de maison tandis que je ferais des soirées de bienfaisance pour garder ma popularité et mon cercle de relations pour les affaires de mon mari. Et le matin, je bavarderais avec Holly des nouvelles tendances. Voilà ce qui m'attendait après cette soirée qui allait briser ma vie.

Oui, juste une dernière fois.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

_Bonsoir ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard mais j'étais si fatiguée hier que je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'allumer mon ordinateur et de finir ce chapitre. Alors, désolée ? Mais ne vous inquietez pas pour me faire pardonner j'ai mis tout mon coeur dans ce passage ! Même si avec du recul je me rends compte que c'est celui que j'apprécie le moins... C'est pourquoi votre avis extérieur est si cher à mes yeux, n'est- ce pas ?_

_D'ailleurs, je remercie mes lecteurs qui me suivent depuis les premiers chapitres et ceux qui viennent d'arriver ! Vraiment, vos reviews me touchent et je vous remercie encore de prendre le temps de laisser une marque de votre passage derrière vous. _

_Comme toujours l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**C'est fini.**

_**Chapitre Quatre.**_

_Mai 1976 :_

Il m'attendait sagement, assis à notre table habituelle à l'écart des quelques élèves qui franchissaient la porte de la bibliothèque. Je m'arrêtais cinq secondes pour l'admirer, avec ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient devant ses yeux d'or. Quand je pensais que c'était la dernière fois que je le verrais ainsi. Prenant le peu de courage qu'il me restait, je craignais sa réaction, je m'approchais jusqu'à la table et me posais en face de lui.

« Salut ! Ta journée s'est bien passé ? Me demanda- t- il en relevant la tête de ses notes.

- Très bien, mentis- je. Et toi ? »

Il me sourit et fit un geste pour signifier que c'était comme d'habitude. Je me souvins que Potter et Black avait encore joué un mauvais tour à Rogue ce midi, ce qui leur avait valu une heure de colle avec MacGonagall. Mais quoi de plus normal pour un Maraudeur ? J'avais vu Remus rire de ses compères quand ils se sont fait sermonner. Au moins, il pourra compter sur eux.

« Tu ne t'assieds pas ?

- Non, je ne compte pas rester aujourd'hui.

- Oh, Evan t'a à nouveau forcée à participer à leurs complots contre nous ? Rigola- t- il. »

J'aurais ri moi aussi de la dernière lubie de mon frère si je n'avais pas autre chose en tête.

« Non, en fait je ne compte plus venir du tout, Remus. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Aucun sortilège ne pourrait réparer ça, aucun retourneur de temps pour arranger ma décision. C'était fait et, comme m'avait appris Remus il y a quelque temps, les moldus avaient une phrase pour ça : _Alea jacta est_.

Je vis en quelques secondes son magnifique visage changer d'expression tandis que les larmes commençaient à me piquer les yeux. Il ne fallait pas que je craque. Pas devant lui car je ne doutais pas qu'il avait déjà plein de questions à me poser et sûrement plein d'arguments en réserve. Si tant est qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à notre amitié...

« Je... Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de réaliser que notre amitié n'avait aucun sens, et sentant qu'il valait poursuivre avant d'être assaillie de questions je rajoutai sans reprendre mon souffle. Nous n'avons absolument rien en commun et j'ai... J'ai changé. Ces rendez- vous secrets n'ont plus aucune importance à mes yeux et mes amis Serpentards me suffisent amplement et me comprennent mieux. Tu devrais te contenter des tiens toi aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne divulguerais pas ton secret. Je n'ai qu'une parole. »

Qui aurait cru que j'aurais pu un jour prononcé ces mensonges sans vomir ? Mais pourtant il n'y avait rien de surprenant à me voir mentir aussi facilement. Mon éducation m'avait formée à toute situation. Comme me défendre devant un jury au tribunal par exemple. J'espérais juste que Remus croirait mon témoignage sans mener un interrogatoire.

« Je ne te crois pas. C'est ton frère qui t'a hypnotisée ? Ou bien, il te fait chanter avec les autres ?

- Non, rien de tout cela ! Ils ne savent rien ! Rien ! J'ai décidé ça toute seule !

- Alors c'est toi qui ne va pas bien ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose ! Hier encore, tu riais avec moi de la dernière gaffe de Sirius. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi insistait- il autant ? Ne pouvait- il pas me laisser partir ? Ne se rendait- il pas compte que le voir ainsi, si suppliant, me brisait le coeur ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine.

« Je me suis rendue compte que...

- Non, je veux savoir la vérité ! Tu n'es pas la Célia que je connais ! Cria- t- il en prenant par les épaules. »

J'entendis les talons de la bibliothécaire et son _« Chut »_ strident, significatif qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à nous mettre dehors si on continuait à faire autant de bruit.

« Célia, me supplia Remus. »

Je tentais de me dégager de son emprise de fer mais le lycanthrope était beaucoup plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait. Et aussi si grand. Depuis quand était- il si grand ? Cette fois, je pleurais vraiment. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais ma raison me disait de le repousser le plus fort possible.

« S'il te plaît, Remus. Laisse- moi partir, murmurai- je en évitant son regard de chien battu qui me faisait me sentir mal. »

Je ne supportais pas être à l'origine de son chagrin. Je sentais couler dans mes veines le poison de la culpabilité. Puis, ô miracle, il me lâcha et je me reculai, regardant le sol, honteuse de lui faire subir cette souffrance. J'espérais qu'elle était beaucoup moins puissante que celle que je ressentais en ce moment.

Puis alors que j'allais partir, il tira mon bras gauche avec force ce qui me fit à moitié trébucher et j'atterris contre son torse. Quand je pense que j'aurais rêvé me trouver dans ses bras pour une raison si différente. Paniquée, je voulus me dégager mais sans que je puisse rien faire, je le vis prendre mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Je détournais aussitôt mon regard.

« Si tes raisons sont vraies, alors pourquoi pleures- tu ? Souffla- t- il contre ma joue. »

Je sentis de légers frissons parcourir mon corps et mon coeur s'emballa. Non ! Il ne fallait pas que je fléchisse et surtout pas qu'il se rende compte de mes sentiments. J'espérais que malgré son ouïe fine, il ne percevait pas le rythme passionné de mon coeur.

« Je pleure... Car je trouve ça pathétique d'avoir traîner si longtemps avec toi, articulai- je le plus amèrement possible. »

Je sentais l'odeur de sa peau et ses muscles contre ma poitrine. Comment voulait- il que je trouve un argument valable dans ces conditions ? Il m'était déjà difficile de ne pas plonger mes lèvres vers les siennes ou bien de l'étreindre... Qu'est- ce que c'était que cette torture ?

« Tu mens, souffla- t- il »

Mais il me paru moins convaincu. C'était bientôt fini.

« Non, j'ai menti ces trois dernières années pendant j'étais avec toi. Aussi bien à toi qu'à moi- même. »

Entendait- il ma voix déformée par le désespoir ? Non, car enfin, je pus me détacher de son torse si confortable. Pour voir son visage se pencher vers le mien et sentir ses lèvres douces contres les miennes asséchées par mes larmes.

0°oOo°0

Je restais pétrifiée sur place. Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Voilà, exactement la pire situation dans la quelle je pouvais me trouver. M'embrassait- il juste pour me retenir ? Si je cédais, il comprendrait que j'avais menti... Mais comment pouvais- je résisté alors qu'il passait timidement sa langue contre mes lèvres et que la main qui ne poussait pas mon dos contre lui caressait délicatement ma joue ? C'était surestimer mes forces que croire que je serais capable de rester stoïque à cela.

Alors, cessant de lutter contre mon sang qui crépitait en moi, je le pris par les cheveux et l'attirai à moi dans un baiser passionné. Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, je le forçais à approfondir le baiser. Je sentis sa main descendre contre ma gorge, enflammant cette partie de mon corps tandis que j'aspirais une nouvelle bouffée de son odeur délicieuse. Nous restâmes ainsi, debout près de notre table habituelle, cachés par les rangées de vieux grimoires, à nous embrasser pendant un long moment. Et honnêtement, cela aurait pu durer toute la nuit que je ne m'en serais pas lassée !

Mais l'heure, les coups de l'horloge, nous rappela à l'ordre et le baiser prit fin. Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Puis, Remus sourit comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'on lui avait organisé un nouveau Noël cette année pour proclamer tout fier :

« Tu avais menti. »

_Fine déduction_, aurais- je voulu dire mais je me contentais d'acquiescer tandis que je me sentais rougir. J'attendis l'élan de culpabilité... Qui ne vint pas. Me voilà avec un nouveau problème sous les bras ! Génial ! Maintenant difficile de couper les ponts. Bravo, Célia !

« Je...

- Si tu me sors que c'était une erreur, je t'arrache la tête, me menaça- t- il »

Aïe, j'étais mal barrée. Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant quoi faire. La meilleure solution serait de lui faire oublier ça et de partir pour ne jamais revenir mais c'était impossible. Revenir à une amitié normale non plus était improbable car il allait me poser une multitude de questions et... J'avais la solution !

« J'ai menti c'est vrai. Mais la situation reste la même, on ne peut pas continuer.

- Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? »

_Allez, tu peux le faire !_

« Non, si je voulais tout arrêter c'était parce que je ne pouvais supporter de te voir chaque jour sans...

- Sans ? »

_Allez, tu as menti si facilement il y a quelques minutes, dire la vérité est un jeu d'enfant !_

« Sans te prendre dans mes bras, lançai- je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu comprends, cela me torturait alors si tu as un minimum de respect, ou de pitié... Tu dois accepter ma décision. »

Remus était quelqu'un de bien, il la respectera.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai- je avant de baisser le ton. Ca te plaît de me voir souffrir ?

- Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna- t- il. Mais si c'est ton unique raison alors elle peut se régler facilement. »

Mon coeur bondit de joie tandis que d'un autre côté j'entendais une voix crier dans mon cerveau _« Idiote ! Idiote ! »_

« Pardon ? Dis- je nerveusement.

- Sors avec moi, précisa- t- il.

- Non, répondis- je automatiquement. »

Je lus sur son visage qu'il n'allait pas accepter mon refus aussi facilement alors que je venais de l'embrasser comme une désespérée.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, clarifiais- je. »

Je n'étais pas stupide. Connaissant le caractère de Remus, il ferait tout pour rendre les autres heureux, quitte à se sacrifier. Et l'imaginer forcé de me tenir dans ses bras m'écoeurait encore plus que les mensonges que j'avais prononcé plus tôt. Il poussa un long soupir qui fit voler une de mes mèches, à quel point étais- je décoiffée ?

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Célia. Tu ne comprends pas ?

- Comprendre quoi ? Tu as prouvé que j'avais menti, félicitations ! Maintenant cesse de jouer avec moi ! »

Je n'aurais jamais pu le croire aussi cruel. Ou bien, ne me prenait- il pas au sérieux quand j'avais quasiment avoué mon amour pour lui ?

« Célia, murmura- t- il en me prenant dans ses bras et caressant mes cheveux. Je t'aime. »

Ce... Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait mentir. Oui, il mentait pour me faire douter... Mais s'il disait vrai ? Qui étais- je pour me proclamer assez forte pour lui résister ? S'il m'aimait, j'aurais vu un signe dans son attitude... _« Comme dans la tienne ? _» Railla ma conscience. _« Oh la ferme ! »_ Répondis- je en pensée. Ce serait trop beau, trop parfait ! A bout, je pleurais sur sa chemise.

« Tu te joues de moi, me plains- je en m'essuyant les yeux.

- Non ! Non! Nia- t- il en se mettant à ma hauteur. Je t'aime, et par chance tu sembles m'aimer aussi. Avec ma condition, je ne pensais pas que cela serait possible... Je t'aime Célia, et je ne te laisserais pas partir. »

Alors n'en pouvant plus d'essayer de renier toutes ses paroles, je les considérais pour vraies et me blottis contre lui pour ensuite l'embrasser, tendrement cette fois- ci.

« Dis- le, m'ordonna- t- il quand nous fûmes essoufflés. »

Je ris.

« Quel impatient ! Me moquais- je gentiment.

- Dis- le ou je ne t'embrasse plus, me menaça- t- il en embrassant mon front. »

Forcée, je levais la tête et passant les bras autour de son coup, je déclarai avant de l'attirer à nouveau vers moi :

« Je t'aime, Remus Lupin. »

Et c'est sans doute à ce moment- là que je rendis les armes.

0°oOo°0

_Juillet 1976 :_

J'avais tout prévu ! J'avais réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser faire les boutiques seule sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mon père travaillait, ma mère préparait la réception de ce soir et mon frère était chez William pour la semaine. Holly et Alfred étaient en vacances à l'étranger, France et Etats- Unis en fait, et Regulus avait suffisamment de problèmes avec sa famille pour que mes parents ne pensent à lui pour m'accompagner ! En effet, Sirius s'était finalement enfui après une violente dispute avec ses parents. Mais cela semblait aller pour lui, Remus m'avait dit qu'il avait trouvé refuge chez quelqu'un de confiance.

Pour en revenir à moi, aujourd'hui, pour le première fois des vacances d'été, j'allais revoir mon petit- ami ! J'étais trop impatiente de le serrer dans mes bras ! Cela faisait des jours que nous étions séparés et cela devenait infernal à supporter ! Heureusement, Remus avait trouvé ce plan génial pour nous voir sans avoir de problèmes. Nous devions nous retrouver dans le côté moldu après que j'ai acheté une robe au hasard pour justifier ma sortie. Le côté moldu car comme ça personne que je ne connaissais ne nous verra. Ensuite il m'avait promis de me faire visiter la ville.

Mais qu'est- ce que je devais porter ? Il faisait chaud alors une tenue légère semblait de rigueur mais j'étais en train d'hésiter entre une robe verte pâle à rayures blanches et une tenue short, débardeur blanc. J'essayais tour à tour les deux tenues puis optais pour la deuxième avec pour seul bijou ma montre en argent. Cela me changerait de la jupe quotidienne au château. Et puis, Remus devait en avoir marre du vert de ma maison et je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

Quand il fut l'heure d'y aller, je saluai juste brièvement ma mère qui donnait des ordres aux elfes pour la décoration de ce soir avant de prononcer dans la cheminée:

« Chemin de Traverse. »

Je sentis les flammes vertes me chatouiller avant d'arriver à destination. Je sortis vite de l'antre pour ne plus gêner et sortis en enlevant la poussière de ma tenue. Il faudrait que quelqu'un trouve une solution à cette saleté qu'on récupérait à chaque voyage ! Pour faire vite, j'allais directement chez _Tissard et Brodette_ pour choisir une robe de sorcière de marque, verte pour plaire à ma famille. Je payais cash malgré le prix exorbitant et filais avec mon sac sous le bras et c'est en courant que je rangeais ma bourse dans la poche de mon mini- short avec ma baguette.

Je me trouvais ensuite dans _le_ _Chaudron Baveur_ et pour la première fois de ma vie, je franchis la porte pour accéder à la ville côté Moldu. On m'avait toujours tenue à l'écart de ce monde des vermines. Je sentais l'adrénaline dans mon sang. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Remus aimait parfois enfreindre les règles ! Cette sensation était vraiment plaisante. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à le trouver. Avant cela, je vérifiais que tous mes cheveux formaient bien une couette parfaite et cela étant, je fouillais la rue du regard.

De l'autre côté du trottoir, se trouvaient aussi des personnes. Peut- être que... Je voulus traverser mais une voiture faillit m'écraser. Je devais faire attention, les véhicules moldus n'étaient pas munis de sorts permettant d'éviter les piétons. Bon, mieux valait que je reste là finalement.

Et je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps car quelques minutes plus tard, deux bras m'enlacèrent par derrière et une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien fit rater un battement à mon coeur :

« Je suis en retard ? »

Je me détendis contre lui puis me retournais pour l'embrasser. Aurait- il été en retard de quatre heures que je lui aurais pardonné.

« Apparemment non, rigola- t- il en s'écartant légèrement de moi. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, répondis- je fière de mon exploit. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu !

- Parfait alors partons avant que l'on nous voie. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher, non ? »

J'acquiesçais et nous nous engouffrâmes dans une plus grande rue, plus bondée aussi. J'aimais me balader dans cette rue en lui tenant la main sans avoir peur de me faire surprendre par un quelconque sorcier. A la longue, se cacher était assez pesant. Mais cela, c'était moi qui l'imposait. Remus n'aurait pas été contre le fait que je renie ma famille et la haute société mais moi, je n'étais pas prête à le faire.

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se lasse pas de ce petit jeu de cache- cache avec moi. Il me fit visiter une église protestante, un parc sans plante qui essaie de vous étriper dès que vous vous approchez trop près et des magasins où les vêtements étaient à la mode moldue. C'était, sans jeu de mot, magique ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cela se passait comme cela pour les moldus. Mes parents m'avaient toujours décrits les moldus comme vivants comme des rats. Etaient- ils si aveuglés par leur haine ?

« Ca va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

- Non, c'est très intéressant. Je suis contente d'être venue ici avec toi, déclarai- je tandis que nous nous baladions le long d'une rue marchande. Cela fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir me balader main dans la main avec toi.

- Ce serait possible aussi à Poudlard si...

- Remus, soupirai- je. Tu ne comprends pas ma situation...

- Bien sûr que si ! Contra- t- il. Je suis ami avec Sirius depuis mon entrée à l'école !

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil... Sirius est à Gryffondor.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Depuis quand le fait d'être à Serpentard t'interdit d'être honnête avec toi- même ? »

Nous parcourûmes encore quelques foulées avant que je prenne une longue inspiration pour lui répondre. Comme je regrettais d'avoir abordé le sujet !

« Tu es au courant pour le mage noir qui rassemble une armée, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Les actes qu'il commet sont difficiles à oublier. »

Je hochai la tête, les meurtres se faisaient plus nombreux et plus violents chaque jour qui passait.

« Et bien dans ta maison, comme à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle, qu'en pensent les élèves ?

- Ils sont contre bien entendu ! »

Je m'en doutais.

« Et bien pas dans la mienne, annonçai- je d'un coup. A Serpentard, nous n'espérons pas sa défaite. Lorsqu'un meurtre est annoncé dans _la Gazette_, on porte un toast. Lorsqu'on dévoile au public que des Aurors ont été assassinés sauvagement, on glorifie l'arrivée d'un nouveau monde. Et quand viennent les examens de fin d'année, on ne te demande pas ce que tu veux faire plus tard car la question ne se pose même pas. Chacun essaiera de se faire enrôler parmi les Mangemorts. Et le soir, finis- je en sentant ma voix se briser, on s'endort en rêvant des crimes que l'on accomplira à la fin de nos études. »

Je m'arrêtai de marcher devant une boutique de bijouterie pour admirer la vitrine.

« Je sais... Je sais que de ton point de vue, mes camarades te paraissent juste des petits rejetons de Sang- Pur snobs et inoffensifs. Mais, contrai- je en me retournant vers lui, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Crois- moi, s'ils avaient eu les ingrédients sous la main, ils n'auraient pas hésité à verser du poison dans vos verres du matin ! Ta maison, comme les deux autres, est majoritairement opposée au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Serpentard ! »

Voyait- il où je voulais en venir ?

« Alors... Si jamais j'osais me révolter comme Sirius, je me retrouverais seule contre tous les autres et crois- moi, ce n'est pas très agréable. De plus, je suis à peu près persuadée que mes parents préféreraient me voir morte plutôt qu'avec toi. »

Oui, jamais il ne me laisserait partir comme Sirius ou Andromeda.

« Je vois, murmura- t- il. Mais je ne renonce pas pour autant. J'imagine encore mal ton frère ou tes autres camarades de maison t'égorger juste parce que tu as réfuté leurs principes. »

« _Parce que tu ne les connais pas, pensais- je »_. Mais je n'insistai pas. A quoi bon ? Remus ne perdait pas espoir, ni courage, facilement !

« Que fait- on maintenant ? Demandai- je pour changer de sujet d'un ton enjoué. »

Il me regarda quelque temps puis haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rein. Qu'est- ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Je souris, voilà le point où je voulais en arriver pendant notre rendez- vous ! Enjôleuse, je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser et avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent, je murmurai :

« Toi. »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sous- entendu, il ne mit pas fin à notre baiser immédiatement, mais il sembla saisir car il me repoussa gentiment quelques secondes plus tard. Je me sentais déjà rougir alors je demandais, innocente :

« Tu as un endroit en tête ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux puis demanda d'une voix grave:

« Célia, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? soupirai- je en cherchant son regard. Tu m'aimes, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Et bien tout est réglé. J'ai suffisamment pour payer une chambre, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il secoua la tête et enleva mes bras de sa nuque pour emprisonner mes mains dans les siennes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il argumente son refus, cela allait mettre trop de temps à le convaincre et ce sera l'heure de rentrer.

« Alors, tu connais un endroit sympa ou pas ? Sinon, j'ai vu tout à l'heure un hôtel qui m'avait l'air...

- Célia, je ne te demande pas ça.

- Oh, arrête, l'interrompis- je vexée cette fois. Tu crois que je m'offrirais à toi juste parce que je me sens coupable de ne pas pouvoir révéler à toute l'école qu'on sort ensemble ? »

J'avais passé mes nuits à prévoir ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je t'aime, dis- je avec vigueur. Et si je te le demande c'est que je suis prête et que j'en ai vraiment, mais vraiment très envie, rajoutai- je en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Il resta silencieux et je compris que je devais de nouveau attaquer.

« Tu n'en as pas envie, c'est ça ? Tu ne me trouves pas attirante ? »

C'était de la comédie, s'il sortait avec moi, il devait au minimum me trouver acceptable physiquement, enfin j'espérais ! Mais je savais qu'il ne supportait pas que je pleure alors si pour arriver à mes fins, je devais bluffer. Et bien, bluffons !

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi et... »

Je n'eus pas envie d'en entendre plus que je le fis taire d'un baiser.

« Alors, prouve- le, dis- je entre les deux qui suivirent. »

Il m'attira à lui et je le sentis se détendre. Je souris contre son torse puis sautillai sur place :

« On y va ? »

Et c'est main dans la main, que nous partîmes en rigolant dans la première chambre d'hôtel à notre portée pour la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

0°oOo°0

Je gémis en regardant ma montre sur la table de chevet. Je devrais bientôt faire le chemin du retour. Je m'étirais et me ré-haussai sur mes coudes pour me retourner vers mon petit- ami endormi. Délicatement, je lui enlevais les quelques mèches qui cachaient ses yeux clos. Avant de partir, je voulais lui dire au revoir même si j'aurais préféré le laisser dormir.

« Remus, soufflai- je doucement dans son oreille ce qui le fit frissonner. Remus, debout, c'est l'heure. »

Et sans que je m'y attende, il me saisit par la taille pour que je me retrouve sur lui après m'avoir tirer sauvagement.

« Tu faisais semblant ! L'accusai- je en frappant son torse. »

Il se contenta d'éclater de rire et je me joins à lui. Ensuite il passa ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux sombres et agrippa ma tête pour l'amener vers la sienne. « _Je voudrais rester toute ma vie ici_, pensais- je en l'embrassant. _Pourquoi est- ce que le temps défilait si vite dès que je me trouvais avec lui ? »_ Consciente que les magasins devaient fermer dans moins de dix minutes, je me dégageai de l'emprise du lycanthrope et après avoir passé ma langue sur mes lèvres, je dis résignée :

« Il est temps que j'y aille.

- Oui. »

Aucun de nous ne bougea pendant quinze secondes. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, puis après avoir joué avec une mèche de ses cheveux, je roulai sur le lit et cherchais du regard mes vêtements. Je trouvais ma culotte blanche près de la table de chevet, mon top près de la porte et mon short sous la couverture que nous avions virée du lit, elle était inutile après tout. J'enfilai le tout et décidai d'abandonner mon soutien- gorge, introuvable.

Remus aussi se préparait à retourner chez lui. Je refis ma couette à la va- vite et me tournai vers le Gryffondor pour un dernier baiser. Comme nous n'étions pas encore majeurs, il s'occupera de ranger la chambre sans sorts. Discrètement, je lui glissai un bout de papier dans la poche de son short beige. Sur celui- ci, j'avais juste marqué _« Tu me manques déjà. »_ car bientôt, je partirais en Espagne, dans la maison secondaire de mon illustre famille.

« Je t'aime, lançai- je en lui envoyant un baiser avant de filer. »

J'aurais pu le prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras mais il m'aurait été impossible de résister à l'envie de lui retirer ses vêtements à nouveau. Et c'est impatiente de voir la rentrée arriver que je me rendis au Chemin de Traverse.

0°oOo°0

_Août 1976 :_

Je fis encore brasses dans la mer avant de revenir sur ma serviette à côté de mon frère endormi sans doute. Il avait lui aussi beaucoup bronzé en Andalousie cette première semaine. Le soleil cognait fort alors je voulus chercher ma paire de lunettes de soleil dans le sac à côté de mon frère. Je me penchais par dessus lui pour l'atteindre, faisant tomber sur son torse de fines gouttes d'eau salée. J'espérais que cela n'allait pas le réveiller, il pouvait être très désagréable à son réveil.

Je trouvais finalement mon accessoire et le portais en revenant m'étendre sur ma serviette. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les plages privées, c'était qu'on ne venait pas nous déranger. La paradis. Enfin, cela aurait été vraiment le paradis si Remus avait été là. Mais je savais qu'il passait ses vacances chez James Potter avec les deux autres Maraudeurs. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Je me demandais ce dont ils étaient capables sans MacGonagall pour les retenir. A King Cross, j'avais aperçu les parents de Potter et ils ne me semblaient pas stricts envers leur fils. Au contraire, James avait le profil d'un enfant gâté.

Je vis mon frère bouger dans son sommeil et j'aperçus une tâche noir sur son avant- bras gauche. _« Une algue ? »_ Pensais- je en faisant une grimace. Qu'est- ce que...

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Demanda alors mon frère qui me fixait. »

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais le droit de le fixer sans avoir à me justifier.

« Qu'est- ce que c'est que ça ? Le questionnai- je en désignant la tâche noire qui décidément n'était pas une algue.

- Quoi donc ? Ça ? Dit- il en brandissant son bras pour me dévoiler la véritable nature de cette marque étrange. »

Ce n'était pas une algue, ni une tâche... Mais un tatouage. Un tatouage de très mauvais goût. Il prenait tout son avant- bras et représentait un crâne avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Qu'est- ce qui était passé dans la tête d'Evan pour qu'il se fasse ça ? Je fronçais les sourcils dans sa direction, attendant une explication. Devant ma tête, il rit et me lança d'un air sérieux en regardant au loin.

« Ça, c'est le signe que le monde est en train de changer. »


	6. Chapitre Cinq

_Je sais, je sais. Cela fait environ une semaine que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais je vous assure ce n'était pas parce que je ne le voulais pas ! Déjà, je partais en vacances pour le week- end de trois jours doncje ne pouvais pas poster samedi ( bizarrement sans ordinateur à portée de main c'est impossible... ) Ensuite quand je suis rentrée il a fallu écrire le chapitre puis le ré- écrire et ensuite chercher les fautes d'orthorgraphe ( d'ailleurs désolée pour celles qui restent ). Mais cessons là mes jérémiades d'excuses lamentables et passons aux choses sérieuses !_

_Je suis de retour !_

_Non sans rire, je tiens d'abord à remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review et notamment dire que si Célia a été si... Précipée dans sa liaison avec Remus cétait parce que de un, elle l'aime plus que les convenances et ensuite c'est peut- être une impression que vous avez pu avoir car je n'écris pas ma fic en continu ( par pitié, dites- moi que vous avez remarqué les dates quand même ? ) Soyons sérieux, en réalité, je voulais éviter toutes les scènes identiques à leur déclaration où ils vivraient heureux main dans la main à la bibliothèque car cela n'aurait pas fait avancer mon histoire._

_Pour les autres, notammment en ce qui concerne la suite de l'histoire sachez que ce chapitre est le dernier de cette FanFiction mais que je suis déjà en train d'écrire l'épilogue que je tâcherais de poster mercredi soir. Mais je promets de le faire avant une semaine. Si c'était possible, je ferais le Serment Inviolable._

_Ce n'est pas souvent que j'introduis aussi longtemps un chapitre... Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère avoir votre avis pour ce chapitre également !_

_Lily- Nora._

**C'est fini.**

_**Chapitre Cinq.**_

_Janvier 1977 :_

Minuit n'allait pas tarder à sonner et enfin une nouvelle année s'offrirait à moi. Mais pourtant 1976 avait été jusque là celle que j'avais préféré. Remus, qui d'ailleurs avait été élu Préfet- en- Chef à la rentrée, sortait avec moi depuis plus de six mois maintenant ! Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pu rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes ! J'en avais plus que marre de ces fêtes privées que ma famille organisaient. J'étais obligée de tenir compagnie à ma correspondante de Durmstrang qui croyait dur comme fer qu'elle savait parler anglais alors que ce n'était pas le cas !

Milly Marks savait à peine saluer quelqu'un sans mâcher les mots ! Je comprenais que c'était difficile pour elle, mais déjà que sa vie ne m'intéressait pas alors s'il fallait que je traduise ses paroles. Heureusement, Holly, qui avait été invitée tout comme Regulus et Alfred par mes parents pour me faire plaisir, elle, trouvait fascinant la différence entre Poudlard et Durmstrang. En fait, elle questionnait surtout l'étrangère sur la magie noire mais bon... Si cela me permettait de respirer, je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche parce que le sujet de conversation ne me plaisait pas.

Et alors la traditionnelle horloge au- dessus de la cheminée sonna les douze coups et chacun leva sa coupe pour s'écrier _« Bonne année ! »_. De loin, je vis mon frère avec William se serrer la main chaleureusement le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et sous sa manche qui se rabaissait, je distinguais son tatouage affreux. William avait le même et j'avais vu pâlir d'envie Alfred lorsqu'il l'avait découvert pour la première fois en Septembre. Pressée de revoir mon petit- ami, je n'avais pas posé de questions mais maintenant que l'occasion se représentait...

Avisant Regulus seul au buffet, je me dirigeais vers lui. C'était celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance dans cette pièce. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? J'improviserais...

« Bonne année ! Fis- je enjouée, en trinquant avec lui. Tu t'amuses bien ?

- La réception est très réussie, merci. »

Quelque chose clochait. Je me doutais qu'il s'ennuyait autant que moi mais d'habitude, il savait mentir mieux que ça !

« Ça na va pas, Regulus ? Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? »

Il soupira puis posa sa coupe et la mienne, qu'il m'arracha des mains, pour nous éloigner de la foule. Nous atterrîmes dans le couloir de l'aile Nord menant aux cuisines. Un elfe passa et un regard de ma part l'invita à faire un détour sans poser de questions.

« On est seuls. Raconte- moi maintenant.

- C'est à propos de ma cousine.

- Andromeda ? Qu'est- ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Non, son aînée, me corrigea- t- il. »

Il me fallut un moment avant que je vois dans ma tête le visage de Bellatrix Black, enfin Lestrange car elle s'était mariée récemment. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Andromeda physiquement mais d'un point de vue caractère, c'était l'inverse ! D'ailleurs, elle était invitée ce soir et je l'avais vu à moitié assassiner du regard un sorcier qui avait décrété que la violence n'apportait que du malheur. C'était vraiment une femme étrange. Mais en quoi cela pouvait- il bien gêner Regulus ?

« Oui, et bien ? L'incitai- je à poursuivre.

- Elle m'a proposé de rejoindre son maître.

- Son maître ? Qui est... Oh ! Tu veux dire que c'est une Mangemort ? »

Il acquiesça faiblement. Je ne pouvais pas le croire ! Elle, faire de la magie noire ? Qu'elle ait des instincts meurtriers je pouvais comprendre vu son comportement, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait passer à l'acte. Peut- être ses parents l'avaient- ils forcée à le faire ? Non, ils avaient laissé partir Andromeda, ils n'étaient pas du genre à choisir pour leurs gamins. Ils leur faisaient des propositions et ils attendaient que leur progéniture l'accepte par elle- même. Bellatrix avait donc choisi la voie des Ténèbres...

Et elle cherchait à recruter ! Regulus était si jeune ! Il n'aurait seize ans que le quatorze juin ! De plus, il ne connaissait pratiquement rien en magie noire ! Même moi, qui avait les bases grâce aux leçons de mon père lorsque j'avais neuf ans, je ne saurais effectuer un sort sans m'y reprendre à dix fois ! Comment pouvait- elle croire qu'il serait utile à... Non ! Elle ne cherchait pas à leur faire exécuter des personnes. Son maître voulait que ses idées passent à Poudlard, après il formerait ses disciples après leurs ASPIC. C'était bien pensé. Convaincre les plus jeunes élèves avec les anciens déjà sûrs de leur avenir.

Mais ne savait- il pas que cela se faisait déjà ? Il n'avait pas besoin de... Si, il devait être sûr de son effectif lorsqu'il attaquera le Ministère. Alors il recueillait le plus de monde, surtout dans la maison de Salazar là où la majorité le soutenait. Pour les autres maisons, il s'y risquerait sans doute après sa victoire. Maintenant ce serait prendre trop de risques.

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, n'est- ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu es jeune tu as le droit de décider de ton avenir et...

- Ma mère m'a pratiquement fusillé du regard lorsque j'ai hésité, Célia. Je ne crois pas avoir le choix. Pas depuis que Sirius a quitté la demeure. Elle veut que je rebâtisse l'honneur de la famille.

- Mais c'est injuste... Comme peut- elle te mettre cet honneur, ce fardeau sur tes épaules ? »

Regulus rit et je me demandais ce que je pouvais avoir bien dit de drôle.

« Tu es vraiment naïve, Célia !

- Quoi ? ! »

Je tâchais de l'aider et il m'insultait ? Comment osait- il...

« Tu ne vois donc pas que toutes les nobles familles font la même chose ?

- Pas la mienne, jamais on ne m'a proposé de devenir une Mangemort.

- Et à Evan ? Me demanda- t- il en haussant un sourcil.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Je le saurais si mon frère était un sbire du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Bien sûr, reprit- il narcissique. Tu as vu son avant- bras dernièrement ? »

Le tatouage... Quel rapport avec notre conversation ? Je hochai la tête et fronçai les sourcils.

« Et tu sais que Mulciber a la même marque ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux me dire, Regulus. »

Il soupira et me demanda :

« Tu sais ce que signifie cette marque qu'ils ont en commun ? Et que Bellatrix a aussi par ailleurs comme beaucoup de sorciers maintenant...

- Non, je n'en sais rien ! »

Ou du moins maintenant, j'espérais me tromper.

« C'est le signe d'appartenance à leur Mage noir. »

Evan... Non, Regulus mentait ! Jamais Evan ne... Pitié, faites que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar ! Evan n'accepterait jamais de recevoir des ordres d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Sauf si... Sauf si cela pouvait lui apporter quelque chose. Comme l'honneur, le plaisir de tuer enfin ceux qui l'embêtaient, l'argent, le pouvoir... Merlin ! Comment avais- je pu être aussi bête ? Mon père avait dû bondir de joie en l'apprenant et si je n'avais jamais été sollicitée c'était parce que je n'étais pas l'aînée, ou la seule héritière comme Regulus maintenant que Sirius était déshérité.

Est- ce qu'Alfred et Holly allaient eux aussi bientôt y passer ? Sans doute vu la tournure des choses. Quoique pour ma camarade de dortoir ce serait peut- être moins probable. La tradition voudrait qu'elle se marie d'abord avant de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Bellatrix avait donc attendu, enfin cela pouvait en avoir été autrement vu son attitude de garçon manqué depuis sa _tendre_ enfance selon mes parents.

« Tu vas recevoir cette marque toi aussi ? Le questionnai- je d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, lors du premier week- end à Pré- au- Lard, je crois.

- Bien, fut tout ce que je réussis à dire. Tu m'excuses, j'ai des... Invités. »

Ainsi pendant que je filais le parfait amour avec Remus, ma famille se préparait à tuer les siens et ses amis. Comme ses principes. Le monde est pourri. Non, mon monde, celui des Sang- Purs, l'était comme l'enfer.

0°oOo°0

_Avril 1977 :_

Délicatement, je feuilletai mon livre de botanique en espérant trouver dans ses pages les réponses à toutes mes questions. La botanique était mon sujet favori. Tout avait sa place dans un endroit bien précis pour une raison bien précise. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la vie. Je ne la comprenais plus depuis le début de l'année.

La vérité enfin dévoilée, j'avais pu constater à quel point la haine de ma maison contre les Moldus était à son apogée. Mulciber avait de nouveau martyrisé une pauvre Sang- de- Bourbe de troisième année. A croire qu'il ne savait faire que le mal. Comme mon frère qui l'avait épaulé. Holly bousculait de plus en plus les premières et deuxièmes années des autres maisons lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sang- Purs bien sûr mais de traîtres et de Sang- de- Bourbe encore une fois.

Certains parents Moldus avaient décidé de ne plus les envoyer à l'école depuis les vacances de Noël. Ils avaient décrété que leurs enfants allaient vivre une vie normale et plus saine. Alfred avait fait un soir la remarque que cela ne les empêchera pas de mourir mais qu'au moins cela purifiait l'air. Slughorn nous avait fait la morale à la reprise des cours sur l'attitude de notre maison. Il avait déclaré que les personnes devaient être respectées selon leur intelligence et leurs talents. Mais à Serpentard malheureusement, intelligence rimait avec pureté. Si bien que notre responsable de maison ne s'était plus jamais risqué à imiter le Choixpeau.

Dans notre salle commune, je fermai mon livre de Botanique remettant à plus tard mon devoir. Je n'avais plus la tête à ça... J'aurais aimé voir Remus pour me distraire de cette ambiance joisive causée par la mort d'une trentaine de Moldus ce mardi matin, mais mon petit- ami avait cours en ce moment. Mon frère arriva à ma table tout sourire. Qui avait- il frappé cette fois- ci ? Et dire que je supportais chaque détail de leurs méfaits... Et je devais avoir l'air ravie pour ne pas paraître suspecte !

« Comment vas- tu soeurette ? »

Excellente approche pour que je lui retourne la question...

« Très bien, et toi ?

- Bien. »

Que lui arrivait- il ? Avait- il oublié la mine horrifiée de sa dernière victime ?

« Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda- t- il en regardant mon parchemin vide.

- J'essayais de faire mon devoir de botanique. Mais je suis un peu fatiguée...

- Bien, bien...

- Tu souhaitais ma parler d'une chose en particulier ? Tentai- je en voulant mettre fin à la conversation rapidement. »

Depuis qu'il était devenu Mangemort, ou plutôt depuis que j'étais au courant, je n'aimais pas me confier à lui. C'est pourquoi j'évitais le plus possible d'être seule avec lui, ou de parler d'autre chose que des cours et des professeurs. En clair, rien qui ne puisse laisser paraître ma répulsion envers son attitude. Mes nerfs étaient soumis à rude épreuve depuis Janvier. J'avais peur qu'on découvre ma véritable personnalité, ou pire encore, qu'on me voit avec Remus.

Les élèves de plus de seize ans étaient majoritairement Mangemorts dans ma maison, même si tous ne portaient pas la marque encore et que d'autres élèves plus jeunes la portaient déjà. C'est pourquoi mes sens étaient aux aguets. Mon humeur s'en ressentait et mon taux de tolérance envers ces stupides préjugés Sang- Pur, que à ma grande honte j'avais partagé il y a quelques années, diminuait peu à peu. Comme à chaque fois que j'apercevais le bras gauche de mon frère, même recouvert, je frissonnais.

« Tu as froid ?

- Non, je... Enfin oui, un petit peu.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas malade... »

Depuis quand était- il aussi... Prévenant ? Gentil ? Attentionné ? Se pourrait- il qu'il ait avalé une potion qui remet les idées en place ?

« En fait, oui. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Une excellente nouvelle. »

Nous y voilà... Qu'est- ce que cela pouvait être encore ? Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour moi car si j'avais été surprise avec Remus ou bien en train de lancer un regard de pitié envers un Sang- de- Bourbe il m'aurait depuis longtemps giflée et insultée. Qui sait, il s'agissait peut- être d'une bonne nouvelle ?

« Père et Mère pensent que si c'est moi qui te le dis cela te paraîtra plus censé. »

Bon, apparemment non car il comptait sur Evan pour faire passer la potion.

« Et bien vas- y, dis- je en ré-haussant mon buste, fière et impassible. »

Mon frère passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes puis déclara :

« Le week- end dernier les Mulciber, les parents de William, sont venus dîner. Et ils comptent revenir samedi soir.

- Et alors ? Ils ont besoin de mon autorisation pour leur faire visiter ma chambre ? Ralliai- je en me détendant.

- Célia, me morigéna Evan.

- Pardon, continue.

- Bon, les Mulciber attendent un accord de leur part et disons qu'ils ne peuvent pas décider sans t'en informer avant et ils ne souhaitent pas le faire dans une lettre...

- Abrège, Evan. J'ai un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans dix minutes... C'est quoi cet accord ? »

Depuis quand me demandaient- ils mon avis ? Je n'avais jamais mon mot à dire d'habitude, sauf si c'était pour renchérir leurs propres idées.

Evan prit une longue inspiration et me fit un grand sourire comme si la Grande- Bretagne avait gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch la veille.

« Les Mulciber... Aimeraient que tu épouses leur fils. »

0°oOo°0

« William ? ! M'exclamai- je. »

Je fus si surprise que je me relevai d'un bond faisant tomber ma chaise sur le sol en pierre ce qui fit un bruit sourd. Heureusement, la salle commune était pratiquement vide et les rares personnes présentes détournèrent vite leur attention de notre conversation. Mais par contre, mon frère n'avait pas l'air satisfait de ma réaction. Reprenant contenance, je remis ma chaise en place et une fois de nouveau assise je lui confiais :

« Mais enfin, je ne l'aime pas ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, il avait donc prévu cette réaction, puis essaya de balayer mes craintes d'un seul argument.

« Et alors ? Tu vas l'aimer après. Regarde nos parents, c'était la même situation ! Et ils sont très heureux ensemble. »

Non, définitivement non. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais que seize ans ! Et ce depuis le sept février seulement ! Comment pouvaient- ils croire que je souhaitais me marier aussi vite ? Pourquoi voulaient- ils m'enchaîner aussi vite à... Mais bien sûr, c'était cela l'objectif !

Evan avait dû leur parler de ma réticence à faire du mal aux êtres inférieurs. Et ils avaient eu peur que je n'ai la même réaction que Sirius ou Andromeda... Alors pour sauver l'honneur de la famille, cette proposition des Mulciber tombait à pic ! Mariée à un Mangemort, ils espéraient que leurs idées étroites s'inscrivent dans ma tête. Fine manipulation, qui passerait inaperçue pour tout le monde, excepté pour eux, moi et Evan.

Mais la question était : _« Que gagnaient les Mulciber dans cet union ? »_ William étant leur seul fils je comprenais qu'il cherchait à perpétuer leur nom mais il avait le temps lui ! Mangemort comme Evan, il ne devait pas susciter les mêmes inquiétudes que moi chez ses parents. Mais peut- être que ces derniers craignaient- ils qu'il meure durant la bataille imminente avec le Ministère ? Dans ce cas, Evan devrait bientôt se marier aussi...

Mais pour le moment, je devais essayer d'annuler cette folle idée de l'esprit de ma famille.

« Je ne peux pas Evan...

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non, je... Je n'ai que seize ans ! C'est trop tôt je... Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard...

- Foutaises ! Rigola mon frère. Tu ne te marieras que lorsque tu auras dix- sept ans bien sûr. Pour l'instant, vous serez juste fiancés. Et puis, ce que tu feras plus tard c'est évident ! Tu t'occuperas de ton manoir et de tes enfants. C'est tout ! Comparé à ce que William et moi allons devoir faire pour obtenir un monde purifié tu n'auras pas à te plaindre ! »

Il me fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas le frapper. Et aussi le fait qu'il aurait gagné aussi bien dans un duel magique que dans un duel à mains nues... Mais j'avais un dernier argument quand même.

« Mais... Et William ? Je suis sûre qu'il est aussi réticent que moi à l'idée de ce mariage... Je... On ne peut m'imposer à lui comme ça c'est... »

Je stoppai ma longue déclaration en entendant le fou rire de mon frère.

« Vraiment Célia, c'est hilarant à quel point tu peux être naïve ! Honnêtement, ne fais jamais confiance à qui que ce soit, tu te ferais manger toute crue.

- Ha ha... Fis- je en rage. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que je ne veux pas me marier avec William !

- Célia, se calma Evan. C'est William qui a proposé cette idée à l'origine. Il m'a demandé mon opinion il y a quelques mois et je lui ai dit que ce serait une bon moyen de sceller notre amitié à jamais.

- Alors c'est ça ? Je ne suis qu'un pion pour ta vie professionnelle future ?

- Bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua- t- il. Je suis sûr que tu seras heureuse avec lui. Il s'intéresse à toi depuis quelques années déjà. »

C'était pas croyable ! Comment osait- il me dire cela ? Et comment avais- je pu être aussi aveugle ? Je pensais que dans cette situation de guerre j'aurais pu rester neutre. Mais c'était se voiler la face ! Que ce soit mon frère qui tentait de m'attacher à son camp par le mariage arrangé ou bien Remus qui voulait dévoiler notre histoire d'amour à tout Poudlard, tout le monde voulait que je fasse un choix. Mais j'étais perdante des deux côtés.

Après avoir vu la réaction de mon entourage envers la trahison de Andromeda et de Sirius, je ne souhaitais pas vivre la même épreuve qu'eux. Ou pire... Mes parents étaient tout à fait capable de me tuer si je ne suivais pas leurs idéaux. Alors... Je devais quitter Remus et épouser William.

Cette réalité était à prévoir j'imagine. Voilà sans doute pourquoi je réussis à me lever calmement pour gagner mon dortoir en prenant congé de mon frère par une simple phrase.

« C'est d'accord, Evan. »

Je montais les marches sans le voir se frotter les mains avant de commencer une lettre pour nos parents.

Ce qui me préoccupait pour le moment c'était Remus. Comment lui annoncer notre rupture ? Devais- je lui dire la vérité ? Non, il aurait envie que je me révolte pour de bon cette fois ce qui était l'exacte opposée de ce que je voulais qu'il pense. Il fallait que notre séparation lui paraisse la seule solution. Et je devrais doubler d'effort cette fois- ci pour lui faire comprendre que tout, absolument tout était terminé. Un échec tel que la dernière fois n'était pas envisageable.

Au pire s'il ne croyait pas mes premiers mensonges je devrais faire en sorte qu'il me déteste. J'allais le briser sans doute. Et c'était ça, plus que la rupture, qui me faisait verser des torrents de larmes ! J'étais pathétique. Après cinq minutes, je me calmais et ce n'est que lorsque Holly vint m'annoncer que le cours allait commencer que je décidais d'annoncer notre rupture à Remus ce soir, lors de notre rendez- vous.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je souhaitais que ce cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dure éternellement.

0°oOo°0

Il était seize heure trente et je l'attendais patiemment dans le parc, près de la forêt interdite. Personne ne se risquait ici d'habitude, enfin en journée car les Maraudeurs y traînaient les soirs de pleine lune, excepté le garde- chasse mais celui- ci ne pouvait pas me voir de sa cabane car j'étais cachée par un buisson. Assise, j'arrachais fébrilement des brins d'herbe me répétant inlassablement mon discours dans ma tête. Avec un peu de chance, mon ton serait sincère.

Il arriva peu après ma vingtième répétition et se posta en face de moi. Quand il voulut me tendre sa main pour que je me relève, je l'ignorai et partis dans la forêt. D'un geste je lui fis signe de me suivre. Il ne s'étonna pas de mon manque de crainte à aller dans un territoire considéré comme dangereux car il m'avait un jour avoué que jamais Sirius ou les autres n'avaient eu de problèmes les nuits de pleine lune. Les centaures restaient bien sagement tranquilles si on se portait discret. Peut- être était- ce une forêt comme les autres finalement. Il fallait juste faire attention où on mettait les pieds.

Je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres de la lisière, ne voulant pas me perdre en rentrant toute seule. A ma droite on apercevait les tours du château à travers les arbres. Remus tenta une nouvelle fois de me prendre la main et je me dégageai d'un geste sec.

« Il faut qu'on parle, dis- je d'une voix atone. »

Il me fixa et j'eus du mal à ne pas détourner le regard. Je devais me montrer courageuse, rien qu'une fois dans ma vie.

« Nous deux... C'est fini, Remus. »

Son visage blanchit et parut déconcerté pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son souffle.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est- ce que c'est que cette histoire ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, c'est juste moi qui me suis rendue compte que notre aventure n'avait pas lieu d'être. »

Parfait, mon ton était posé et je n'avais pas flanché. Cela paraissait plus facile que la dernière fois.

« Mais qu'est- ce qui n'a plus lieu d'être ? S'exclama- t- il en me prenant par les épaules et cherchant je ne sais quoi dans mes yeux. On s'est tout dit, Célia ! Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends ?

- Lâche- moi, Remus. Tu me fais mal, feignis- je en me reculant. Cesse de chercher une solution, ma décision est prise. »

Il resta droit dans la forêt et dut comprendre dans ma dernière phrase que je mentais car il me provoqua :

« Et qui a pris cette décision pour toi cette fois ? Ton frère ? Tes parents ? Holly ? Ou bien est- ce Regulus ?

- Je dirige ma propre vie ! Hurlai- je. »

_« Ne fais pas ça, Remus. Ne me force pas à dire ce que je ne souhaite pas. » _

« Voie la vérité en face, Célia, tu te laisses embobiner par tout le monde ! Tu n'es pas capable de décider ce qui est le mieux pour toi ! »

_« Tu l'auras cherché ! »_

« Le mieux pour moi ? M'offusquai- je. Laisse- moi rire ! Tu penses que toi, un loup- garou, est- ce qui me convient le mieux ? Tu crois que j'accepterais de renier ma famille pour une personne de ton espèce ? ! En vérité, ce n'est pas ma famille qui m'a embobinée, comme tu dis, mais toi ! Mais c'est fini maintenant ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ouvre les yeux et je réalise que je te déteste ! »

Je vis tout au long de mes affabulations, son visage se décomposer et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Quelles séquelles laisseront mes paroles sur lui ? J'espérais qu'il ne tiendra pas compte de ce que je venais de raconter pour sa vie future. Il méritait beaucoup mieux qu'une femme comme moi capable de lui dire de telles choses. _« Oh, pardonne- moi. »_

« Tu... Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Si, tu me dégoûtes. »

Je devais briser ses derniers espoirs, je devais tirer un trait définitif sur son amour pour moi pour y graver le mot haine en lettres majuscules.

« Je suis fiancée. Ce n'est pas encore officiel alors je te demanderais de n'en parler à personne, essayai- je de dire d'une voix réjouie.

- Je... Je vois. »

_« Non, tu ne voyais pas du tout. Comment peux- tu me croire ? Me connais- tu donc si mal ? »_ Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir après tout ce que je lui faisais subir. _« Pars ! Pars et oublie- moi ! Je t'en supplie, pars avant que mes défenses ne flanchent ! »_ Je pus voir un filament de larmes couler doucement sur sa joue et je m'en voulus d'en être responsable. En lâche, je tâchais de m'extraire de la vue de mon oeuvre tragique.

« Tout est dit. Le dîner va bientôt être servi, je dois me préparer. »

Je ne voulus pas attendre qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors je partis, presque en courant jusqu'aux portes de l'école et m'engouffrai dans le hall. D'ici, je gagnais les cachots et je prononçais le mot de passe _« Honneur et gloire »_ d'une voix faible. Je serrais mes poings très forts, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau diaphane et rejoins Alfred et Regulus jouant une partie d'échec version sorcier tandis que Holly lisait _la Gazette_. Celle- ci parut soulagée en me voyant.

« Hey ! Où étais- tu passé ?

- J'étais... A la bibliothèque.

- Encore ? S'étonna Alfred. Tu ne penses qu'aux études ma parole !

- Célia est une personne qui sait ce qu'elle veut, remarqua Regulus. Et elle prend les choix qui lui permettront de choisir le style de vie qui lui conviendra le mieux. »

Je me contentais de sourire à Regulus qui tentait vainement de me comprendre. Proche d'Evan et de William, en tout cas plus que moi, Holly ou Alfred, il devait être au courant du mariage. Seulement, il était complètement à côté du chaudron !

L'heure du dîner arriva plus tôt que je ne l'aurai voulu. J'espérais que Remus manquerait le repas, je ne souhaitais pas voir son visage torturé. Je me demandais ce qu'il dirait aux autres pour expliquer son chagrin. Je doutais qu'il leur parle de moi, je détenais le secret de sa lycanthropie. De plus, il savait que parler de notre aventure m'attirerait des problèmes et le Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à se venger. Enfin, j'espérais que ses amis Maraudeurs n'avaient pas déteint sur lui car sinon... Non, Remus n'était pas comme cela. C'était principalement Potter et Sirius qui aimaient ce genre d'activité.

Ses amis... Au moins, Remus aura des personnes qui sauront le soutenir dans ce moment difficile même s'ils n'en comprendront sûrement pas la cause. Cela me révoltait mais je devais reconnaître que sur ce point, ils valaient beaucoup plus que moi. Que ce soit pour l'intelligence ou le courage. Moi, je n'étais bonne qu'à trahir mes principes et les personnes qui me tenaient à coeur.

William et Evan nous attendaient devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Indifférente, je laissais mon futur époux prendre ma main pour gagner la Grande Salle.

Et Il était là. Fixant ses couverts tandis que Sirius faisait le pitre et que James le tenait par l'épaule. Je vis le frère de Regulus lever la tête vers nous et froncer les sourcils en voyant nos mains enlacées à William et moi. Le Gryffondor remarqua que je le regardais et me lança un regard noir avant de se retourner vers ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Remus avait dû lui aussi me remarquer et j'évitai de justesse son regard en me dirigeant rapidement vers ma place, prenant soin de me retrouver dos à lui.

_« Lâche ! Lâche ! »_ Voilà la chanson qui remplissait ma tête stupide. Quand lui avait le courage d'affronter son chagrin devant Poudlard entier moi, je détournais le regard d'un geste majestueux. J'étais vraiment à vomir !

« Tiens, regarde ça Célia ! M'apostropha Holly d'un sourire carnassier. Lupin se fait consoler par ses petits camarades !

- Les pauvres petits Gryffondors ! Ils ont enfin compris que c'était la fin de leur règne ! Ils font bien de se serrer les coudes ! Nota Alfred en levant son verre bien qu'il soit vide. »

Oui, les Maraudeurs l'aideront à se relever de la chute que je venais de lui faire subir. Il était bien entouré.

0°oOo°0

_Décembre 1977 :_

« Une semaine avant le Grand événement, souligna mon frère. »

Il s'installa sur le canapé en face de la cheminée de marbre. Moi, je me contentais des genoux de William, sur le fauteuil à sa droite.

« Quel Grand événement ? Demandais- je. Les vacances ? Elles sont dans deux jours. »

D'ordinaire, j'aurais déjà râler contre le fait qu'il était onze heures du soir et que nous devrions tous être couchés comme les autres internes mais là, cette remarque étrange pouvait me faire tenir debout encore quelques minutes.

« On ne parle pas des vacances, Célia, dit Evan en secouant la tête.

- Mais d'un événement bien plus important, rajouta mon fiancé en caressant mes cheveux ébènes. »

Il y a quelques temps, je les aurais fusillés du regard pour me parler ainsi, comme si je ne valais pas la peine qu'ils me répondent précisément et rapidement. Mais après une longue discussion avec ma mère et surtout après un gros effort sur mon caractère, j'avais remarqué que si je jouais à la poupée stupide, on n'attendait plus de moi des remarques blessantes envers les êtres inférieurs. Alors, je me comportais comme une petite- amie bien soumise à son futur époux et attendit patiemment, feignant de me détendre dans les bras de William.

Encore une fois, tout n'était question que de manipulation et de comédie dans mon monde. J'étais heureuse que Remus l'ait quitté. Penser à lui était de moins en moins difficile. J'avais cessé de faire des cauchemars sur notre rupture chaque soir et j'arrivais à présent à me remémorer les joyeux instants qu'on avait partagés sans pleurer comme une madeleine. J'essayais de ne garder qu'un bon souvenir de notre aventure même si la culpabilité me rongeait encore.

« On va enfin faire nos preuves ton frère et moi, m'informa William en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Vos preuves ? Répétai- je, pas sure de comprendre.

- Ouais ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a confié une mission, déclara Evan en baissant le ton.

- Une mission importante ? Demanda Holly, curieuse. Racontez !

- On a pas le droit d'en parler ! Déclara mon fiancé.

- Oh, ça va, si tu crois qu'on va en parler ! S'exclama Alfred, furieux de ne pas savoir. »

Evan et William se sourirent puis mon frère se redressa et lança négligemment :

« Si vous insistez, disons que cette mission a pour but principal de faire baisser la population moldue à Londres. »

J'entendis les rires de mes compagnons et c'est cela qui fit que je me levai pour gifler mon frère.

« Va en enfer ! Lui dis- je avant de m'enfuir. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de me rattraper tellement ils furent surpris. Eux qui s'étaient enfin habitués à mon statut de future épouse bien correcte d'un Mangemort, ils comprenaient enfin que je n'avais jamais approuvé leurs idées ces dernières années. Faisaient- ils enfin le lien avec mon attitude récalcitrante ? Si c'est le cas, c'est sans doute pourquoi ils ne tentèrent pas de me rattraper.

Pour eux, comme pour moi, j'étais finie. Alors peu importe à leurs yeux que je saute de la première falaise que je trouverais car si jamais j'osais revenir je serais bannie de leur société ultra sélective. Finie, tout était fini. J'allais enfin pouvoir fuir cette situation impossible.

_« C'est fini, Remus. »_

Cette pensée me fit accélérer ma foulée, ignorant une branche qui me vola ma robe de sorcière.

_« Ma décision est prise. »_

J'allais plonger dans l'autre monde. Il fallait que je cherche une falaise ou une chute d'eau. Où était ma baguette ? Non, elle était restée dans ma robe. Là, un cours d'eau ! Je devais le suivre. Peut- être menait -il à une cascade d'où je pourrais sauter ? Je marchais dans le ruisseau, ne voulant pas laisser de traces de mon passage, ce qui recouvra mes souliers de boue quand j'eus trop froid pour supporter l'eau qui gelait à certains endroit.

_« Je dirige ma propre vie. »_

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte. Je dirigeais surtout ma propre mort. Mais cela me soulageait que ma dernière action soit en accord avec moi- même. Je marchais pendant plusieurs heures, ignorant le vent glacial.

Mes pieds se prirent dans une racine et malgré moi, j'eus plus de mal cette fois à ne pas baisser les bras et faire demi- tour. J'avais si froid... Mais je devais continuer. Je ne devais plus être bien loin d'une chute, non ? Morgane, aie pitié !

_« Va en enfer ! »_

Mon frère la méritait bien celle- là. Et moi ? Où allais- je atterrir ? Peu m'importe, pour le moment je devais avancer. La Mort m'attendait.


	7. Epilogue

_Me voilà de retour comme promis en ce cher mercredi soir ! Bon, il me semble que c'est ma dernière chance de vous persuader de me laisser un commentaire alors je vous en prie, ayez pitié de moi et faites- moi parvenir vos impressions, c'est important, indispensable, inévitable ! Hum... Je me suis laissée emporter, non ? _

_Enfin, merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review pour mon dernier chapitre et à ceux qui continuent à suivre mon imagination un peu maussade... Alors pour la dernière fois... _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lily- Nora._

**C'est fini.**

_**Epilogue.**_

_Décembre 1977 :_

Je devais au moins reconnaître cela à mes parents. Ils avaient bon goût.

Mon enterrement fut sublime. Des bougies noires posées sur les rebords de chaque fenêtre de la salle de réception dont les rideaux étaient noirs également aujourd'hui. Un buffet divin posé sur la gauche, des chaises en velour gris sur la droite et en face de la porte mon magnifique cercueil en acajou ouvert pour que chacun puisse me glisser une dernière parole. Et les invités devaient un par un poser une rose blanche devant ma dernière demeure.

Il y eut un long défilé de personnes au chevet de mon corps pâle en tenue d'apparat. On m'avait revêtue de ma robe de soirée préférée. Fine attention de mon elfe de maison. Je ne reconnus que peu de monde. La plupart des personnes était venue pour mes parents et pour la place de ma famille dans la société.

Je vis bien sûr mon père feindre de pleurer ma perte alors que c'était surtout l'occasion manquée des Rosier à s'unir aux Mulciber qui faisait couler ses petites larmes. Ma mère, elle, me parut plus sincère mais je pensais surtout qu'elle était une comédienne plus douée que moi. Elle fut la seule à m'embrasser sur le front pour ensuite vérifier qu'aucun invité ne manquait de rien. Evan fut le plus bref des membres de ma famille en remettant juste une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille pour ne pas déformer ma sublime coiffure. Le destin s'acharna sur eux ensuite, mes parents se suicidèrent lorsque mon frère fut tué par un Auror avant la chute de Lord Voldemort et que notre illustre nom fut à jamais considéré comme celui de Mangemorts.

Vinrent ensuite mes amis. Holly fut la première à me parler. « Bonne chance » murmura- t- elle en tapotant doucement le bois ciré de mon cercueil. Elle n'était pas la pire de la bande, loin de là et je suis sûre que si j'avais réellement essayé de chercher sa véritable personnalité derrière son apparence de victime de la mode et fière Sang- Pur, on aurait pu vraiment s'entendre. Quelques années plus tard, lors de la guerre, elle devint Médicomage et soigna aussi bien les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle fut exécutée pour acte de traîtrise mais après sa mort, elle ne vint jamais me parler.

Alfred se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête à mon attention après avoir déposé sa rose. Il devint finalement Mangemort et mourut lors de la bataille finale. Il est sans doute celui d'entre nous qui eut le plus de chance dans la vie car il est le seul à n'avoir jamais rien, à ses yeux, à se reprocher.

William fut meilleur comédien que je m'y attendais. Il joua le parfait fiancé effondré toute la soirée et j'eus droit au traditionnel « Je t'aime » comme touchante dernière déclaration. Mais son regard ne me trompait pas. Il était surtout furieux de devoir chercher un nouveau moyen pour gravir l'échelle sociale. Il se rabattit finalement sur sa carrière de Mangemort, ce qui lui valu de finir à Azkaban lors de la chute de son maître. Il mourut comme Alfred, à Poudlard pour l'honneur de ses idéaux.

Regulus arriva enfin. Et il me dit une chose que je n'attendais pas de sa part. « Tu n'avais vraiment pas mérité ça, Célia. » Je fus triste pour lui lorsqu'il mourut de souffrance pour dénicher l'Hocruxe que son maître avait caché grâce à son elfe. Il montra toutefois ce jour son courage au monde entier et je fus contente pour lui lorsque les membres de l'Ordre découvrirent son acte valeureux. Lui, bien que cela ait prit du temps, ne saurait pas à jamais considéré comme un terrible Mangemort. Il ressemblait donc bien plus à son frère qu'à ses parents. Lui non plus, ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait vécu.

Ensuite, ce furent les oncles, puis les cousins. Après de simples connaissances, je reconnus ma correspondante de Durmstrang et même le Ministre de la Magie ! Quel honneur... Cela eut au moins le mérite de mettre du baume au coeur de mon père qui put tenir une conversation avec lui.

Mais parmi toutes ces personnes, ne vint jamais celle que j'attendais le plus. Je savais bien que c'était stupide. Pourquoi viendrait- il ? Si j'avais été moins bête, je lui aurais envoyé une lettre avant de mourir. Mais j'avais agi stupidement jusqu'à la fin. A ma grande horreur, mes dernières paroles à son égard eurent un impact plus important que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Heureusement, à la fin la fille qui s'éprit de lui réussit à lui faire voir la stupidité de mes mensonges.

Il eut un fils, Teddy qui lui ressemblait, surtout en caractère et grâce à Merlin, il n'hérita pas de sa lycanthropie. Malheureusement, son père fut tué par Dolohov, un Mangemort, lors de la bataille finale, comme sa femme. C'est Andromeda qui éleva le petit Lupin. Une des rares traîtres qui survécut, Sirius mourut avant la bataille finale. Potter avec sa femme Sang- de- Bourbe, qu'il réussit à avoir finalement, fut tué par le Lord lui- même et laissa un orphelin. Cet orphelin qui provoqua la première chute du Mage noir ! Il le vainquit une seconde fois à Poudlard.

Et cela mit un terme à cette guerre qui aura quand même durée plus de deux générations.

Et à aucun moment, on ne se douta du raison de mon suicide. Pour tout le monde, j'avais été comme mon frère. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas étonnant. Car ma famille réussit, grâce à ses relations dans la presse, à faire oublier la véritable cause de ma mort pour la remplacer par un tragique accident. Une question d'apparence, encore une fois.

La soirée prit fin. Il n'était pas venu. Et il ne sut jamais à quel point je l'avais aimé. Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre, j'avais savouré chaque moment avec lui bien que cela ait entraîné ma mort.

_« Je t'aime, Remus. Même si... C'est fini. »_


End file.
